Loving You
by Inspirit254
Summary: 6 years before the events of Big Hero 6 there was a girl who was a huge part of the Hamadas' life. Yumi had just moved to San Fransokyo due to her father's job and unexpectedly met Hiro. Before she knew it the Hamada brothers became a big part of her life, and she became a big part of theirs. (Rated highly T for later chapters) Marked as Completed but might upload shorts for fun.
1. Ch1: See You Around

"It's been two days! The furniture should have been here by now! Are you sure you talked to them about this?" She heard her father's voice rise.

"I told you, the movers will be here when they get here!" Her mother started raising her voice too.

The sound of rustling was faintly heard before her father stormed outside.

"I'll call them myself and finally settle this. I can't believe we're paying for this it's ridiculous."

Waiting a few more moments after hearing the door slam, she finally made her way downstairs after grabbing her bag. Her mother sat at the kitchen table, head down with frustration. Deciding to lighten the atmosphere, she put on her signature smile.

"Hey mom!"

Her mother startled a bit at the sudden sound of her daughter's voice.

"O-Oh Yumi," She hesitated a bit before continuing, her head in shame. "Did you happen to hear your father and me?"

"Hear what?" Mayumi feigned innocence. "Sorry, I was unpacking boxes with my headphones on. You know how I tend to zone everything out. Was I supposed to hear anything?" She faked an apologetic smile.

Her mother immediately smiled with relief.

"It's nothing to worry about dear." She spotted her daughter's bag.

"Are you going out?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of exploring a few of the shops down the street. Is there anything you'd like me to grab while I'm out?"

"It's fine, have fun." She smiled.

After giving her mother a quick hug she left through the front door and nodded goodbye to her father who was pacing around the patio, still on the phone.

Putting on her earphones, she walked with a fast pace until Mayumi reached the district which was only a few blocks away from her new house. When reaching the shopping district, she let out a heavy sigh, not realizing she was holding in her breath. She was glad to be out of house. As any child, she hated hearing her parents argue.

She just finished purchasing some caramel candy bites when she noticed some loud voices coming from a nearby alleyway. Letting her curiosity get the better of her she took off her earphones and followed the voices until she was found a group of young boys cornering another boy their age. The boy was covered in a few bruises and cuts already as he curled up against the brick wall.

"What's going on here?" She demanded loudly, using her older age and height to her advantage against the children. She even crossed her arms and stared down at them to get her point across. All the boys suddenly turned to the boy in front, no doubt the leader of the pack. He puffed out his chest when speaking, trying to make himself seem older no doubt but it didn't help when he was at least one and a half feet shorter than her.

"We're just teaching this _freak_ a lesson." He smirked.

"Yeah, he made fun of our skateboards." Another boy chimed in.

"He also spoke to us in big words to make us look stupid!" Another boy burst.

"It's not my fault they don't understand quantum mechanics." The beaten boy mumbled.

The leader turned his attention back to the boy but right when he was about to kick him again, Mayumi interfered and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, pulling him away.

Before he could kick her away, she moved quickly, using her strength to pull him down to the ground and restrained his dominant arm behind his back. With her other hand she used her force to keep him pinned to the ground and spoke close to his ear but loud enough for the rest of his lackeys to hear.

"You guys better learn some respect since I'm pretty sure that boy will one day be more successful than you brats. Now, I better not catch any of you kids bullying that boy anymore alright, unless you want me to teach you some manners?"

The boy grumbled something but started giving in when Mayumi pulled his arm a bit more.

"Alright we get it!" He yelled before Mayumi backed off and allowed him and his friends to skateboard away.

 _'_ _Man when did kids get so rotten and spoiled?'_ She thought to herself. _'Man am I glad I spent a summer wrestling with my guy cousins.'_

Quickly shifting her attention to the bullied boy, she knelt beside him and smiled.

"Are you alright?"

He quickly nodded before looking down with red evident on his cheeks.

Finally analyzing his injuries, Mayumi quickly pulled out a water bottle, some napkins, and a few bandages from her bag. Being super clumsy herself, these items were a necessity and boy was she glad it came in handy for this situation. Receiving an ok from the small boy she quickly tended to his wounds, making sure to be gentle so they boy wouldn't have to feel too much pain. Finishing off with a small band aid to the boy's cheeks, the boy blushed madly before mustering out a small thank you.

The shyness and awkwardness from the boy made Yumi amused as she let out a small giggle before tousling the boy's messy black hair.

"What's your name kid?"

The boy hesitated a bit before answering.

"H-Hiro…Hiro Hamada."

Mayumi finally stood up and stretched her legs.

"Well Mr. Hiro Hamada, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Mayumi but you can call me Yumi." She smiled.

"Y-yumi… that's a nice name." He murmured looking at the ground.

Yumi couldn't get over how adorable the blushing boy was. She assumed the boy wasn't used to girls or even strangers judging by his awkward responses, not that she minded. The boy attempted to finally stand but she noticed his legs were a bit wobbly; his cuts were pretty bad on his knees.

"So Hiro, how about I walk you home?" She offered.

The boy's cheeks suddenly puffed up a bit.

"I can protect myself." She must've hurt his pride.

"Oh no," She quickly asserted, "I _know_ you can take care of yourself but my help doesn't come cheap." She slyly smiled.

"W-what do you want?" He nervously asked, not sure what the older girl wanted.

She held up her empty water bottle.

"I used up all my water treating your wounds. The least you could do would be to give me another one right?"

"I can do better!" He quickly blurted out. "My aunt owns a store so I can give you a cake or smoothie as thanks!"

Tousling his messy hair again, Yumi agreed to the proposition before kneeling down, ushering him to climb onto her back. He, of course, hesitated again.

"I need to build my upper body strength, you mind lending me your weight?"

Though hesitant, the scrawny boy climbed onto her back and wrapped his arms around her for support.

As Hiro directed her towards his home, the two made some small talk though Hiro sometimes spoke so softly it was hard to hear, despite him being on her back. She learned how he lived in an apartment above his aunt's café with his older brother ever since their parents passed away when he was a toddler.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She couldn't bear to think of having to grow up without her parents, no matter how much they tended to bicker when they thought she wasn't listening. She felt his chin against her shoulder.

"It's ok. I have Aunt Cass, Mochi and Tadashi."

Once he mentioned his brother, Hiro suddenly brightened up and talked nonstop about how "awesome and cool" his older brother was. Yumi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She always wanted a sibling. Even though she grew up surrounded by her younger cousins before the move, it wasn't the same. She remembered when she demanded for a younger sister when she was six years old but when she got older she discovered that it was already hard for her mother to even give birth to her and dropped the subject.

"We're here!" Hiro's happy voice startled Yumi out of her thoughts.

The café lights were still lit up when they arrived and the café chalkboard easel reading "Lucky Cat Café: Specials of the Day" still stood outside the door. A boy soon came out of the store, folding up the easel when Hiro suddenly exclaimed.

"Tadashi!"

Yumi suddenly stopped in her tracks. _This_ was Tadashi? She was expecting someone older based on how Hiro described him. Tadashi looked around her age.

The boy quickly turned to the pair and quickly dashed to his brother. Yumi allowed Hiro off her back so the older Hamada brother could examine his brother's injuries.

"What happened to you?"

The younger Hamada shrugged.

"Just playing around with some guys from school."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

The older boy hit his brother playfully on the head.

"You bonehead."

Hiro quickly let out a small whine of pain and his brother let out a small chuckle before finally turning his attention to the girl beside them.

"Were you the one who bandaged Hiro up?"

The boy gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks for taking care of my bonehead of a brother. My name is Tadashi by the way. What's yours?"

"Mayumi but my friends call me Yumi."

Before she could say anything else, Hiro interjected.

"I was planning on giving Yumi some cake as a thank you for helping me."

Tadashi tousled his younger brother's hair, making Hiro let out a toothy grin and laugh. Yumi noticed a small gap between the boy's front teeth, making him even more child-like.

"Good idea little bro."

Yumi's eyes widened with realization. She used the cake idea as an excuse. She didn't actually plan on taking any. It felt rather rude.

"Oh no it's ok. I was just planning on taking him back and making sure he was ok. I wasn't actually planning on taking anything." Yumi cut in.

Hiro let out a pout and his brother shook his head.

"We insist. It's the least we could do after you took care of Hiro."

Yumi put her hands up and slowly backed away.

"It's totally fine. I should be getting back home anyway since it's getting late. My folks will be worried. It was really nice meeting you two though." She quickly waved and turned around, jogging the direction she came.

"Maybe we'll see you around?" She heard Tadashi yell.

Yumi stopped jogging then and turned back to look at the brothers in the distance. Breaking into a smile she waved back.

"I hope so." She answered before starting her jog again, meaning every word she said.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Hi everyone! This is my first publish on and I'm excited to share my story with you all! I still can't get over Tadashi's character in Big Hero 6 so I decided to explore the possibility of what it'd be like if there was a girl in his and Hiro's life. Though the beginning may start off a bit slow, I'll definitely be picking up the pace soon! Please let me know what you all think and if there's anything I need to improve upon. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Ch2: Me Too

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Yumi yelled as she made her way out the door.

"Have a good first day sweetie! Hope you make tons of friends by the end of the day!" Her mom yelled back.

"Thanks mom!"

Before closing the door behind her, Yumi grabbed her bike which was parked next to the door. Since her parents were busy and the school wasn't too far from their townhouse, Yumi made the decision to bike to school despite her parents' objections. Besides, Yumi actually enjoyed riding her bike and feeling the wind through her dark brown hair. When she arrived at her new school, she swiftly locked her bike up before making her way to the office as they were to assign her a locker.

After receiving her locker number and combination, she followed her new teacher to the classroom. Unlike her old junior high school, this school had an accelerated program where students with exceptional skills or talents were placed. The curriculum was harder but the students didn't have to continuously change class periods like the other students which was convenient. Though hearing about these students made Yumi feel a bit intimidated, she tried gathering her confidence. She was a fast learner after all so she should be able to catch up to the curriculum; she did manage to make it into the class after all.

The teacher motioned her to wait outside the door so he could introduce her properly to the class which made her all the more nervous. Even standing outside the door she could hear the excitement from the other students.

"Quiet everyone," She heard the teacher calm the students, "As some of you may have already heard, a new student will be joining our class. Now, I know it's the middle of the year but she…"

It didn't take long for the students to start bubbling up with excitement again as they started shouting questions.

"Mr. Sato, where's she from?"

"Wow, we never have a new student."

"What's her specialty?"

Mr. Sato speedily hushed the students before clearing his voice to continue.

" _As I was saying_ , I know it's the middle of the year but I want you all to welcome her into this class. Miss Evans please enter."

Taking a deep breath, Yumi walked in with a smile on her face. As she stood in front of the class she could see all the curious faces staring at her.

Before she could introduce herself, she heard a familiar voice that promoted everyone to turn their attention to the boy in the middle of the room.

"Hey, it's Yumi!"

She turned to see a smiling boy with what must've been his trademark baseball cap.

"You know her Tadashi?" The boy sitting next to him asked.

"Yeah, she saved Hiro from some bullies and then carried Hiro home since he was hurt."

"Whoa, did she like, beat them up?" Another boy cut in.

"She like, legit carried Hiro _all_ the way back to the café?" Another girl gasped with amazed.

"She's pretty cool huh? She's a hero to us all." Tadashi made huge gestures with his arms to exaggerate his points as his classmates laughed with him.

Yumi tried to fight off the blush that was creeping into her cheeks from embarrassment as everyone ate up everything Tadashi said. She already had a feeling that this was going to become a rumor soon enough. It took Mr. Sato a few times to gather the class's attention back to the front.

"Please continue with your introduction Miss Evans."

Not knowing what to say anymore she started to ramble.

"Oh, um… my name is Mayumi Evans but I usually go by Yumi. I'm really excited to live here in San Fransokyo, though I don't know if I'll ever get used to your busy streets where the stoplights seem to stay red _forever._ " She earned a few chuckles from the students, giving her a bit more confidence. "Also, just to clarify," She looked at Tadashi. "I'm no hero; I just did what any bystander should've done. Please don't think of me as some sort of fighting expert either."

"Wow, not only is she strong and cute, but she's humble too. We have such an awesome new student." The boy next to Tadashi commented.

"Sounds like you have a fan Yumi." Tadashi joked, earning a playful punch from his friend and high fives from the other students sitting around him.

"Thank you Miss Evans," Mr. Sato interrupted, "And since you _obviously_ are fond of Miss Evans, then you wouldn't mind giving her a tour of the school later right Mr. Hamada?"

"Are you sure you don't want fanboy Zach to do it?" Tadashi earned another laugh from the class but answered seriously when Mr. Sato gave him a stern look.

"I'd be happy to."

Before anyone can make any further comments, Mr. Sato knowingly directed Yumi to her seat which was near the back in the row next to Tadashi's.

Quickly grabbing her pens and notebook to prepare for the lesson the girl sitting in front of Yumi spun around.

"Hey Yumi, my name is Sasha, it's nice to meet you." She said with a bubbly tone in her voice.

Yumi gave her a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So you and Tadashi seem close."

"What?" Yumi was surprised at how straightforward the girl was.

"Don't you think he's super cute?" She whispered.

"Miss Taylor, if you would please stop distracting Miss Evans that would be most delightful." The old teacher raised his voice, lowering his glasses as he gave the two girls in the back his usual stern look. Yumi couldn't be more relieved that he stopped their conversation since she wouldn't know what to tell Sasha.

Once class ended and Yumi was straightening out her notes and pencil case, Tadashi slipped into Sasha's seat (who left to go to the bathroom with her friends).

"So how about that tour now?" Tadashi gave her a playful smile.

"If that's cool with you," Yumi smiled back, "Also, can you also help me find my locker?" She handed him her locker slip.

He quickly scanned the slip before handing it back to her and gestured her to follow him out.

As they walked through the halls Yumi couldn't help but think about what Sasha stated. Though Tadashi was fervently explaining facts about the school and what types of clubs were on campus, Yumi took notice of the boy's features. The boy wasn't much taller than her but his facial features made him seem more mature. The boy was slender but he wasn't at all scrawny and Yumi noticed that he wore the same black baseball cap, which adorned a red-and-gold San Fransokyo Ninja lettering, as when the first met. Just when she noticed the light shade of brown his eyes, he interrupted her thoughts.

"So it's not much but what do you think?"

Caught off guard, Yumi felt her cheeks flush when he turned towards her, desperately hoping he didn't notice she was totally checking him out.

"I-It's nice." She answered hastily, not even completely sure what the question was.

"And don't worry about the class. We all tend to joke around and talk a lot but we mean well. It's not every day we get a new student in the accelerated class."

"I see."

Tadashi suddenly lowered his voice.

"By the way, I just wanted to thank you again for helping Hiro out. I know he tends to get in trouble due to his big brain and I try to be there as often as I can to bust him out but I had to help Aunt Cass with the café yesterday…"

Tadashi rambled a bit too nervously that Yumi couldn't help but let out a , her laugh just made the boy even more nervous.

"Did I say something weird?" He inquired.

"N-Not at all," She was still laughing, "It's just kinda cute to see you all riled up."

Yumi didn't even realize what she said until she noticed Tadashi's cheeks turn a light shade of red as he looked away from her, making her slightly embarrassed as well. He quickly cleared his throat and thankfully, they arrived at her locker. As she placed in the combination of the lock to open it she heard him notice one of her textbooks.

"Anatomy?"

Yumi's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, maybe it's because my mother is an ER doctor but I've always been fascinated about the medical field."

"So you want to be a doctor in the future?"

Finished unpacking, she closed her locker and the pair started walking back to class.

"Mmm, I'm not sure. All I know is that I want to help people in the future." Her eyes seemed to beam dreaming about all the good she could do in the world.

"Same, I want to create something that will make the world a better place."

There was a brief pause before Tadashi continued talking.

"So I guess that's your specialty huh?"

"What?" Yumi asked, confused at the question.

"In our class, every student has a certain specialty that makes them stand out be it Zach's mad computer skills or Sasha's ability to solve math equations in the blink of an eye. Yours is medical knowledge I'm assuming?"

Yumi never thought about it too much. She remembered during her interview for the school the panel gave her certain tasks to do but she felt she was very average. Was it because she gave first aid to a collapsed girl that day? That was after the interview though, did they find out?

"What's your specialty then Tadashi?"

"Robotic mechanics."

Before she could question him further though, the two arrived at the door of the classroom and could see another teacher prepare the class materials.

"Guess I'll talk to you after class." Yumi spoke first.

As she was about to head in however, Tadashi's words stopped her.

"I'm glad we got to meet again Yumi."

"Me too Tadashi."

 **I realize that the first two chapters have been a bit slow but I tend to show off aspects of the characters before delving into the plot. Thank you for reading this story and please let me know if I made any mistakes, if there are any improvements I need, or simply how you feel about the story so far!**


	3. Ch3: A Keeper

Yumi's first day of school passed by quickly. It wasn't too bad, she thought. The schoolwork didn't seem too hard to catch up with and she managed to make a few friends by the end of the day. As she unlocked her bike she heard a familiar voice call her name and turned to see Tadashi jogging towards her.

"What's up Tadashi?"

"So, I still feel bad that we didn't thank you properly for helping Hiro…" He started but Yumi was quick to cut him off.

"I told you already, I was happy to help and I don't expect anything."

Tadashi was amazed at the stubbornness of the girl.

"I know you don't but seeing as you're behind on the class curriculum, I was wondering if you'd like to borrow my notes from last semester as references."

Yumi looked at the boy and knew that he wouldn't give in until she accepted _something_ from him. Besides, his notes would probably help a ton.

"Alright, I'll accept your offer." She smiled.

"Cool, but they're at my place right now so I can deliver them to you later?"

Yumi pondered for a bit.

"Is it alright if I just come with you to pick them up?" She had nothing to do anyway especially since her parents were at work. Also, though she didn't like to admit it, she hated being alone in the house. The quietness of the house had always made her feel so lonely.

"Umm… it's alright with me but I promised to pick Hiro up from school if that's ok with you?"

A happy feeling spread through Yumi.

"I'd love to go see Hiro again! I've been a bit worried about his injuries too so I'll finally be able to get some reassurance."

Walking her bike, Yumi and Tadashi proceeded to walk to Hiro's school, conversing all the way there. Yumi was surprised how knowledgeable Tadashi was in mechanical engineering for his age and found out more about his interests. After a while though, the two touched upon the topic of their family histories. Being eight years old when his parents died, Tadashi remembered quite a bit about his parents, unlike Hiro. Yumi could tell he was a proud son as he talked highly about his father who was a stern but encouraging father and his mother who was gentle, caring, and had intelligence which matched that of his father. After Tadashi finished talking about his Aunt Cass he finally turned the spotlight to Yumi.

"So what are your parents like?"

The sudden memory of her parents fighting played in her head for a moment before Tadashi snapped her back to reality. She tried to act as cheerful as possible when talking about her parents but she felt her voice slowly fall as she thought about how distant she's been with her parents lately.

"O-Oh, they're normal I guess. I mean my dad is an ambitious businessman and my mom's a dedicated doctor so they both tend to work a lot."

Tadashi was about to comment on her answer when they heard a young voice yell out their names.

"Tadashi! Yumi!"

The two turned to see little Hiro running towards them, bouncing a bit as he ran. As soon as he reached them, Yumi couldn't help herself and wrapped her arms around the boy, not noticing the scarlet which spread across the boy at the sudden contact.

"Hiro it's so nice to see you again!"

As she pulled away she scanned his injuries.

"Are you healing ok?"

He gave her his toothy grin and nodded.

"Just in case, I'll check it once we get back to your place."

"Wait, you're coming home with us?" Hiro looked to his brother for confirmation.

"Yeah I'm going to lend her my notes since she's the new girl in my class."

The three walked to the Lucky Cat Café talking about Hiro's day in school along with Yumi's grand entrance into the accelerated class. It was then that Yumi learned of Hiro's genius as he was only eight years old yet was already in fifth grade which he found rather boring as he already was an expert in the fifth grade curriculum. Yumi didn't hide her astonishment and Hiro perked up with confidence when seeing her reaction.

When the trio arrived at the café which was nearly filled with customers, they were greeted by a slender woman with frizzy brown hair.

"Welcome home boys!" she yelled as she ran towards them.

 _'This must be their Aunt Cass.'_ Yumi thought to herself.

When reaching the children the woman put her hands on her hips and gave a small smirk when looking at Yumi.

"Wow, you boys brought home a girl. Whose girlfriend is she?" She joked and laughed when Hiro blushed. Yumi noticed that Tadashi seemed unfazed by the remark, keeping his cool.

"This is Yumi, the new girl in my class and the same girl who helped Hiro yesterday." Tadashi pointed out.

"Ahh I see," She smiled at the young girl. "Well, thank you again for helping out our Hiro. My name is Cass Hamada, it's nice to meet you Yumi." The woman held her hand out and Yumi gladly shook it and smiled back at the woman.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Hamada."

Cass Hamada feigned a look of disgust.

"Ms. Hamada makes me sound old. Please, call me Cass or even Aunt Cass if that makes you more comfortable." She then turned to her younger nephew, winking. "And you're right Hiro; she is a really cute girl."

Yumi let out a laugh when she saw Hiro's face turning a bright red. She then tousled his messy black hair and smiled down at the boy.

"Aww thanks Hiro. You're not too bad yourself."

"Anyway…" Tadashi cut in. "I was planning on lending her my old notes to help her catch up with the class. I'll be down to help with the café after."

Aunt Cass then gave an approving look before heading back to the cashier.

As Yumi followed the boys up the stairs she could've sworn she heard Aunt Cass make another remark.

"It's nice to finally have a girl around for once!"

The Hamadas' apartment was small, unlike the townhouse she lived in, but it felt so warm and welcoming. The decorations were a bit feminine, no doubt due to Aunt Cass, but not at all super frilly and pink.

Yumi didn't realize that she was staring until Hiro called for her to come up another flight of stairs to the boys' room. The room was big which nicely accommodated the two brothers as they were able to split the room using a folding screen. Both sides had their own bed and desks along with many other gadgets they had. The room was certainly messy, with paper and tools laid out everywhere. Hiro's side of the room was clustered with many action figures and old food bags and wrappers. Tadashi's side was a bit neater but still had books sprawled around. Despite the mess, the room still felt inviting and not at all claustrophobic. Maybe it was because Yumi's own house was always so pristine and organized to the point that it looked straight out of a catalogue that she thought this messy room was revitalizing. Their room at least looked _lived in_.

"Sorry about the mess," Tadashi apologized while going through his drawers for his old notes.

"Not at all," Yumi shook her head. "I don't mind. It's sorta nice."

"Tell that to Aunt Cass." Hiro laughed as he bounced towards his bed and sat there holding his action figure.

Yumi then walked over to Hiro and started examining his injuries. A scab already started to form around his cuts but it didn't look infected.

"Everything looks good as long as you don't pick at your scab or anything alright Hiro?" He gave her a nod before Yumi saw a folder to her side.

"Hopefully they help, if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask me."

"Sounds good." Yumi replied.

Yumi remembered that she was going to ask Tadashi something but as soon as she looked up at the boy, she lost her thoughts while staring at his brown eyes. Though she was sure it was only a split second that the two held eye contact, the moment felt much longer to her, making her feel nervous as the feeling was uncharted territory for her.

Tadashi cleared his voice and offered a hand to help Yumi off the ground, breaking the stare.

"I better go down to help Aunt Cass with the café." His voice was steady and composed.

Yumi tucked a strand of her shoulder length hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah, I guess I better go home then."

Hiro looked as if we wanted to say something but lost his chance when Yumi dashed downstairs to the café level.

When reaching the last level, however, Yumi was surprised at how busy the café was. She saw Tadashi quickly dash to put his apron on and take over the cashier while Aunt Cass left to go serve customers who patiently waited for their order to be taken. The kitchen was bustling as the one cook rushed to fill all the orders while only one other waitress was dashing in and out. A sense of responsibility surged through Yumi which prompted her to approach Aunt Cass once she was done taking a couple's order.

"Do you need any help Aunt Cass?"

The owner of the café was about to object when three orders were all ready to be served at once, giving her a slight headache as she suddenly started craving something sweet. All she wanted to do eat her problems away again but pushed back the feeling when she saw the young girl grab an extra apron and one of the orders.

"Aren't you supposed to go home Yumi?" Tadashi asked as he saw his classmate grab the tray.

"It's ok, I have time and you need all the help you can get."

Yumi then swiftly made her way through the crowds to serve the dishes. As Aunt Cass saw the young girl smile at the group of elderly women she was serving, the older woman couldn't help but smile to herself.

 _'The boys brought home a keeper.'_

Before they all realized it, it became normal for Yumi to come over every day. At first she started coming over to work on homework with Tadashi but as time passed, she would come over regardless if the two had homework or not. The trio usually spent their time simply hanging out around the boys' room or heading to the garage where Yumi watched the boys invent robots and gadgets. Even at school Tadashi and Yumi became inseparable. They started doing almost everything together.

When the two first started spending more time together in the beginning however, Tadashi and Aunt Cass always questioned Yumi about her parents and how they would feel that she spent all her time away from home. Yumi always responded with, "its fine" and she meant it. Her parents were rarely home anyway. Her father was always busy working overtime at his office or was away on some business trip as he worked his way up the corporate ladder while her mother always seemed to be on call. San Fransokyo was a much bigger city than her old hometown after all so it made sense that there would be more patients. When her parents were home she always heard them arguing anyway so she grew to hate coming home. The Hamadas were so warm and welcoming that her spirits always lifted once she came to the Lucky Cat Café.

Though she would usually be super clueless about whatever Tadashi and Hiro talked about such as when they discussed cantilever array sensors, Yumi felt happy being around the brothers. Tadashi and Hiro were really kind, funny and sweet. Yumi felt so happy to have them in her life even if their first meeting was not on normal terms.

If anything, there was only one downside to Yumi's friendship with Tadashi. While she was used to being around the boy there were certain times when Yumi had felt butterflies in her stomach or her heart race while she was with him like when he once sneakily took a bite from her sandwich. When she saw how close his face was and noticed how long his eyelashes were, she had to do the best she could to calm her heart and try at all cost not to turn into a tomato. Never having a crush before, Yumi wasn't sure if these feelings meant that she liked her best friend and she wasn't too keen on finding out if they were. After all, he was her best friend and she never wanted that to change.


	4. Author Note

Hi everyone!

Though I don't really like revealing spoilers, I really wanted feedback. I already started the next chapter which involves a time jump but I was wondering if you all want more scenes with Tadashi x Yumi or Hiro x Yumi? If I don't receive much comments regarding more scenes, I'll just continue on with what I wrote but I wanted to see what people thought first. Thank you all again for reading this story and I'll try to continue updating each weekend :D I hope you're all enjoying the story so far!


	5. Ch4: Promise

**_Hi everyone! So... just a little fun fact about this chapter but this chapter wasn't actually planned to be in the original story-line but I decided that since I already typed it up I might as well post it. I hope you enjoy it despite all that and I promise you all that the plot will begin to speed up the next chapter._**

 ** _Please let me know what you all think regarding the characters, the plot, or whatever. Thank you all for reading!_**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _2 years later…_

"Good job today Yumi."

Aunt Cass patted the fourteen year old on the back who finished hanging her apron in the back. The two heard a cough which drew their attention to the teenage boy approaching them.

"No compliment for my work today?" Tadashi pouted light-heartedly.

Aunt Cass grabbed Tadashi's ear and spoke loudly and clearly which made Tadashi wince in pain.

"Good job today my hardworking nephew!"

Yumi let out a laugh as Hiro bounced down the stairs.

"So are you kids excited for the first day back to school?" Aunt Cass began closing up the shop.

"Not really." Hiro stated as he took a seat on a barstool.

"C'mon Hiro, you made it into junior high and you're only ten! That's pretty amazing." Yumi offered.

"I doubt it'll be challenging though."

Tadashi playfully punched Hiro.

"Cocky as always huh dude?"

"Can I help that I have this gift?" Hiro teased back.

"So how about you Tadashi, are you excited about joining the karate club?" Aunt Cass changed the subject.

"Yeah, it'll be great exercise and discipline training." He took a seat next to Hiro.

"Maybe you'll be able to show me some moves." Hiro began showcasing moves he copied from old karate films, amusing Yumi as she let out a giggle.

"Stop it Hiro, you look ridiculous."

Hiro glared at her before sitting back down on his seat.

"Are you doing anything then Yumi?"

"I'm going to volunteer at the nurse clinic after school. The nurse at the school is a friend of my mom's so I'm going to help her out. With so many students involved in extracurricular activities at the high school, she said she needs all the help she can get."

"Don't you need to be qualified to help out there?" Aunt Cass asked as she joined the kids with a cup of tea in her hand.

"I already got my CPR and first aid license this summer."

"When the heck did you get that?" Hiro asked.

"Unlike some people who sleep in all summer, I went and got training." Yumi teased the messy haired boy who stuck his tongue out at her.

Checking her watch, the girl went to the back to grab her bag as she noticed the time. Though she would normally stay at the Hamadas longer, her dad asked her to come home early tonight as he had big news for her.

"Going already?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Yeah, my dad said to come home after my shift was over."

Yumi saw all of the Hamadas' eyes widen a bit with surprise. It was understandable though. Yumi almost never mentioned her parents and this was definitely the first time they heard of one of her parents asking her to go back at a certain time.

"Is everything ok?" Tadashi asked.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing major."

Giving Aunt Cass a hug goodbye, Yumi then left back home on her bike.

When she arrived home though, she was greeted by her parents bustling through the house with a bunch of cardboard boxes. A sudden fear passed through her as she postulated what the big news was.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked, interrupting their work.

Her mother set her box down as she walked towards her daughter, giving her a small hug.

"Yumi, you're home! Now we can tell you the good news!"

" _Good_ news?" Yumi asked questionably.

"It's wonderful news." Yumi's father popped out of the hallway and gestured for the family to gather in the living room. It wasn't until after they were all settled on the sofa did Yumi finally pop the question.

"So, what's going on Dad?" Her mouth felt dry as she asked the question that gave her a bit of fear. "Are we… moving?"

"Yes we are…" Yumi's father started before Yumi erupted.

"Wait, but we only lived here for two years! Why are we moving again? Aren't you happy here?"

Her mother kindly gestured Yumi to sit back down on the couch as her father cleared his throat.

"You should let your father finish sweetie." Her mother spoke softly.

"Anyway, we _are_ moving Yumi, but not out of San Fransokyo. We're going to be moving to 'The Heights' near downtown San Fransokyo."

A wave of relief washed over Yumi at the revelation until she realized another fact.

"How can we move to 'The Heights' Dad? Isn't it too expensive to live in those mansions?"

"Not anymore sweetie. Do you remember Mr. Hebert?"

"Yeah…" Yumi spoke hesitantly, not sure where her father was going with this. "He's the CEO of your company."

"Well, Mr. Hebert decided to retire this year and he has chosen me as his successor to the company."

"But I thought he wanted to have his family succeed the company?"

Yumi asked until her mother gave her a sympathetic look that reminded Yumi of the shooting in Spain on the news one year ago. A mentally ill man went on a rampage of revenge against his boss who had fired him along with the other employees. He went into the building, killing or injuring all those in sight. Mr. Hebert's son had been visiting his friend who worked in the building and was caught in the crossfire.

"His grandson is also too young to inherit the company, not to mention how he also shows no interest in succeeding it."

Yumi remembered Caleb Hebert. Though they were the same age he was already acclaimed for his modeling and acting, making him the topic of many celebrity teen magazines. Despite the stardom, Yumi wasn't starstruck as she still remembered meeting him during one of the company dinners. She thought he was a total brat.

"So… you're the new CEO?" Yumi confirmed with her dad who nodded with a huge smile.

"All of your father's hard work paid off." Yumi's mother smiled, taking hold of her hand.

"But, there's going to have to be a few changes now that I'm going to be the head of the company." Her father's voice became a bit more serious.

"I'm cool with the move Dad don't worry."

"It's not just the move Yumi, but once the press conference occurs, it'll be a crazy few weeks. The media loves hyping things after all."

"Not only that, but our designer had chosen an entire new wardrobe for you." Her mother brightened with excitement.

"We have a _designer_?"

"Now that your father is a CEO, all eyes will be on our family for a while. We have to present a good image for the family, especially since many people are doubtful about your father becoming the new head."

Yumi calmed herself down and knew that her parents needed her to be mature and understanding about the entire situation. And this was a big deal for her father. She knew how hard he worked for this. Who knows? Maybe this whole ordeal might bring her family closer together. Her mother was certainly excited and happy and for once her parents weren't arguing about something. She put on her smile and hugged her parents.

"This is so amazing. Don't worry; I'll do my best to appear like a perfect daughter for you."

Her father cupped her face in his hands.

"You already are the perfect daughter Yumi. Thank you for being very understanding as always."

"No problem Dad." She pulled away and quickly made up an excuse to leave. "I think I'll go upstairs and start packing. I can't wait to see our new house!" She quickly bounced up and ran upstairs, making her parents smile.

As soon as she reached her room however, her façade dropped and she allowed herself to plop into her bed and stared at the empty ceiling as she contemplated what was going to happen. Not caring that she still had a million things to do, Yumi allowed sleep to wash over her body.

As soon as morning arrived, Yumi began packing immediately. Her parents were hoping to move into their new mansion as soon as possible and though Yumi didn't technically have much to pack, seeing as almost her entire wardrobe was being tossed, she decided to organize her closet, keeping the clothes she loved the most and donating the rest. It was while she was packing the donation boxes when she heard a knock at her window. She turned around and almost jumped from surprise as she saw half of Hiro's head peeking in. Hurrying to the window and prying it open, she let Hiro in.

"Hiro!" She quickly scanned his body. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He grinned.

Yumi then knocked him on the head.

"Then what were you thinking trying to climb through the window? You could've hurt yourself!"

"But I didn't." He stated matter-of-factly.

She let out a sigh.

"How the heck did you even get up here? Do Aunt Cass and Tadashi know you're here?"

He pulled out some sort of gloves from his pocket.

"Invented it myself; it allows me to scale walls and is powered by a lithium ion battery. And no, Aunt Cass is too busy working at the Café and Tadashi is out training so I decided to visit you."

"That big brain of yours is gonna get you into trouble one day. You better not make a habit of this." She turned her attention back to her boxes which prompted Hiro to finally notice his surroundings.

"Wait, are you moving?"

Yumi moved her finished box to her pile of other donations as she answered him.

"Yeah, we're moving to The Heights. Apparently my dad is going to be the new CEO of Hebert Tech." Yumi quickly realized what she revealed. "Don't tell anyone though Hiro."

"Why not? That's super amazing!" The ten year old took a seat on her bed.

"Apparently it's supposed to be a secret until the press conference this Friday."

"Don't worry I'll keep a zip lip." He smiled until he realized the sadness across Yumi's face.

"Yumi?" He got off the bed to where she sat on the floor. "You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just… tiring I suppose; tiring to act as if I'm super excited for everything when I'm really not. I don't really care for fame or money. I just hope this whole thing brings my family closer together."

Hiro was speechless. Yumi had never revealed this much about her family before. He always assumed she just never really cared for them, but now he could tell the heavy burden that was perched on her shoulder. He gave her a long hug which she happily reciprocated, squeezing the small boy. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she pulled away from his hug, earning a huge blush from the boy, making her laugh.

"Thanks for being here Hiro." She tousled his hair.

For some odd reason, whenever Yumi was in a bad mood, a hug from Hiro always made it better. How she wished she had a younger brother like him. It made her envious of Tadashi at times. As she looked at the boy, she knew that she should've brought him back to the Lucky Cat café before Aunt Cass worries, but there was a part of her that wanted to just ignore all her responsibilities and worries.

"Hey Hiro, just for today, let's go out for the afternoon."

Hiro didn't hide his shock at Yumi's declaration. In situations like these, he always expected her to play the protective role and bring him home after a good long scolding.

"Summer vacation is almost ending so let's just go out and enjoy the day." She smiled. "It'll be our little date."

"D-date?" Hiro turned red again, making Yumi let out a huge smile.

 _"_ _He's so adorable."_ She thought.

"So how about it Hiro?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Hiro got pumped up.

The two made their way to the bus stop and headed towards the piers of San Fransokyo. Upon arriving, the two decided to participate in the new laser tag game area. Though they didn't win and were definitely sore afterwards, the pair had so much fun, Yumi didn't even care about how her mom would react to her immature behavior.

"Did you see the look on those guys' faces when we shot them both at once?" Hiro exclaimed, still running on the adrenaline from the thrill.

"Felt good to get payback on them after the laughed at us." Yumi recalled when they were in line and those two players mocked them, stating that girls and children shouldn't be playing.

"Man was that fun. I still can't believe you play laser tag."

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"It's just…you always seem so grown up and mature. Sure you play video games with me and Tadashi but I never would imagine that you liked these sorts of things. Even Tadashi doesn't like playing laser tag."

"Well then, I guess you found yourself a laser tag partner."

"Really?" Hiro's face lit up.

"Yup, on weekends when I'm not busy, we can go together. It'll be a great stress reliever, not that you'll need it with that big brain of yours." She teased.

After playing around in a nearby arcade, Yumi decided to bring Hiro home after buying him some takoyaki. On the bus ride home, Hiro fell asleep, his head resting on Yumi's shoulder. It was hard for Yumi to believe that this was the same boy who was hesitant to even ride on her back two years ago. The two had grown much closer by then and now, Yumi can't imagine having Hiro in her life. Hiro was the closest thing she had to a younger brother and it was the little moments like these which warmed her heart the most.

After a long scolding by Aunt Cass, resulting in their ears being pulled and yelled in, Yumi took the opportunity to tell the rest of the Hamadas about her current situation, again earning their promise not to talk about the sudden CEO change. After eating dinner with the Hamadas, Tadashi walked Yumi to the bus stop.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Tadashi asked.

Yumi put on a smile once more. Though she told Aunt Cass and Tadashi the situation, she didn't want them to know about her true feelings regarding it.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Tadashi's voice became serious as he spoke to her.

"C'mon Yumi, you've been my best friend for two years. I know when something is bothering you."

That was something Yumi hated and loved about Tadashi. While most people, even her parents, couldn't see past her façade, Tadashi saw through it all. He always knew when she was hiding behind a smile, joking around to cover the hurt inside herself, and the lies she told to run away from the truth. Even though she never disclosed anything to him, he still always tried to find out the truth behind her wall.

Knowing better, her smile disappeared as she let out what must've been the fiftieth sigh of the day. Yumi looked up at her best friend who, after two years of intense growing, towered over her. She pulled his baseball cap down, blocking his view for a moment before he pulled it back up.

"I'll be fine Tadashi. I'm probably overreacting anyway. Things can't be too bad right?"

With perfect timing, the bus arrived. Giving her best friend one last hug goodbye, she boarded the bus, waving goodbye to him as it drove off.

 _"_ _Things can't be too bad right?"_ She mentally asked herself again.

...

Yumi had never been more wrong. She felt as if her life had been turned upside down as soon as the press conference started. She vaguely remembered the event, only remembering camera flashes and lots of reporters asking her father several questions as she sat on stage near him. She was actually grateful that Caleb Hebert showed up, eating up all the attention and spotlight away from her. But as soon as the press conference ended, reporters followed her family constantly, some asking further questions on her father's plan for the company while others accused him of dealing with the old CEO in order to gain the position.

Even when Yumi started school, the campus was no refuge. Despite reporters being banned from entering the school, since there were incidents in the past with famous alumni, the student body swarmed her crazily. They all asked her questions such as what Caleb Hebert was in real life or how it felt to be rich and famous. Tadashi warded off many people as best as she could, but it was hard keeping up her patience when they came to bother her in the nurse clinic.

By the end of her first week of school, her mother tried to reassure her about how everything would settle down soon but Yumi's biggest problem wasn't even the reporters, the kids at school, or the fact that she couldn't leave the house whenever anymore. She told herself that she would be able to handle the entire situation if it meant her family might be a bit closer, but it only drove them further apart. Yumi's father was even busier than normal and always came home stressed out. Her mother decided to take on another shift at the hospital, stating she was inspired by Yumi's father to work harder. Because the two would come home exhausted, they tended to argue even more so than normal. Yumi even woke up one night to their argument which echoed throughout the huge mansion which was entirely too big for their small family of three.

While Yumi would normally head to the Hamadas to escape her personal problems, the reporters hounded her; especially since a few days after the press conference, an anonymous caller had stated that her father had blackmailed the past CEO. She was instructed by her father to not leave the house as the media had a way of altering any comments she might make. Yumi didn't want to bother Aunt Cass with all the commotion anyway and took two weeks off so things could calm down. One night during what she imagined as house arrest, she was greeted by her friend with messy black hair at her window. Prying the window open, she allowed him in.

"Hiro, what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I came to see you!"

He grinned as he climbed through.

"Did anyone see you?" she asked.

"Nope," Yumi finally noticed Tadashi climb through the window as well, "The reporters are gone."

"How did you even climb up…?" Yumi started before remembering the first time Hiro snuck out to visit her.

"Let me guess…"

"Hiro's invention?" Tadashi answered for her. "Yeah, it was pretty awesome."

Tadashi gave a fist bump to his little brother as Yumi rolled her eyes.

Deciding early to give up scolding the Hamada brothers, she sat back on her bed where Hiro and Tadashi joined her.

"So how're things going?" Tadashi finally asked.

"Not so hot." Yumi sighed as she thought about her parents arguing.

"Don't worry Yumi. The reporters will eventually find someone else to bother." Hiro took hold of her hand to comfort her.

She shook her head.

"It's not them." She looked to the picture frame on her vanity mirror of her smiling between her parents in front of their old house.

"Y'know, ever since I could walk and talk, my mother always taught me to be kind, happy and understanding." Yumi felt herself rambling. She didn't know why she started revealing this, but she felt as if she needed to let out her feelings. "She said that the world could sometimes be harsh, but something as simple as a smile could change the world a bit. She taught me to be good."

"She sounds amazing." Tadashi smiled, happy that Yumi was finally opening up to them.

"My father on the other hand," Yumi looked to the ground, "He said that while it was important to be good, it was also important to not show weakness so no one could take advantage of you."

Yumi felt herself pause for a moment as her eyes started getting misty.

"I tried hard to live up to their expectations. I tried to be the kind, mature, understanding, cheerful girl they wanted; I tried so hard." She felt her voice crack.

"And you did it." Hiro spoke with a soothing voice.

"What does it matter?" Yumi felt herself desperately on the brink of tears as she spoke each word. "Even when I tried hard to be the perfect daughter, it doesn't matter since my parents keep slipping away from me. They're walking down a path too fast for me to keep up."

That's when Yumi started crying for the first time in front of anyone. She always held in her tears as she always believed it was a weakness, but she was tired, tired of her disguise.

Hiro and Tadashi however, were a bit taken back at their friend's tears. Not once, in the two years they've known her, had she ever opened this much about herself. She was always so secret about her life and feelings that sometimes it made it hard to understand what was going through her head. She always seemed so perfect to Hiro at least, so this was uncharted waters for him. Tadashi, on the other hand, understood quickly about why she was such a unveiled person. Though he didn't have the power to help her with her familial situation, he did the only thing he could to comfort her. Taking her other hand, he spoke with a gentle voice.

"I don't know if it's much, but you will always have Hiro and me." She turned and looked at Tadashi with her tear stained face. "We'll always be best friends, no matter what."

"Yeah Yumi!" Hiro chipped in. "Nothing can break this." He gave her a huge smile.

Filling with happiness, Yumi pulled the brothers in for a much needed hug.

"You guys promise?" She asked.

"Hey, we're never gonna give up on you Yumi." Tadashi responded. "Our relationship will never change."

Tadashi was right. Yumi would always have the two brothers on her side. Though moving to San Fransokyo had drastically changed her life, she didn't regret her parents' decision to move. If they hadn't, she would've never met the two kind, though sometimes crazy, brothers. For that one moment, she knew everything was going to be ok, but she didn't know what was in store for the future, and how easy it was for relationships to break.


	6. Ch5: Nothing Between Us

It wasn't until Tadashi and Yumi were at the end of their second year of high school when their relationship experienced a taste of change. After a month or so, reporters and students stopped hunting Yumi down and she started finally living a semi-normal life. Tadashi continued his membership in the karate club while Yumi was diligent in her work at the nurse clinic.

Normally Yumi finished her volunteering first and would wait at a bench by the school's dojo for Tadashi but today was different. Karate practice ended early which was surprising considering the tournament was coming up but Tadashi wasn't complaining. After changing back into his white graphic tee, rolled up black jeans, a gray cardigan sweater, mint sneakers and trademark baseball cap, Tadashi decided to surprise his best friend at the nurse clinic. Though it didn't occur often, during the rare times Tadashi was released early from practice he enjoyed catching Yumi at work in the nurse clinic. Whenever he found her she was always fervently studying medical textbooks or treating an injured student with her usual gentle nature. He'd always wait until the patient left before giving her a scare as she was easily startled. Although he had fun scaring her, seeing her treat others reminded Tadashi constantly of what she did for Hiro, who was a complete stranger to her when they first met. It made him incredibly proud to be friends with someone with such a beautiful heart.

When he approached the window of the nurse's clinic where he normally startled her, Tadashi witnessed an unexpected scene. He spotted his best friend awkwardly standing with a boy who, judging by his uniform, was part of the baseball team. He didn't look injured or anything as he stood in front of Yumi with one of his hands nervously rubbing the back of his head. With good sense, Tadashi hid himself off to the side of the window, and though he knew it was rude, listened in on their conversation.

"…I know this is very sudden and we don't exactly know each other too much but if you could just think about it."

The voice of his best friend seemed apologetic as her voice softened.

"Matt, I'm sorry but… I just don't think I'm ready to start anything…"

"Is it because of Tadashi?"

Tadashi felt his body tense up at the mention of his name.

"No!" Yumi interjected without hesitation as she grabbed hold of the boy's arm, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Tadashi is my best friend. There's nothing between us. I just can't accept your offer since… I'm not ready to date and this is too sudden. I never saw you that way…." Her voice faltered.

"I'll wait for you! I really like you so I'll wait!" Matt exclaimed.

Yumi shook her head.

"It's not fair to you Matt. I can't promise that I'll develop feelings for you anytime soon and I don't want to restrain your feelings."

Tadashi peeked in and saw Yumi holding the tall boy's cheek as she spoke tender words to him, making Tadashi's stomach tighten for some odd reason.

"You're an amazing guy Matt and you'll definitely make some girl happy." She gave an apologetic smile. "But I'm not that girl."

Matt allowed her to drop her hand and gave her one last smile before exiting the room, leaving Yumi who went to sit on one of the spare beds, allowing herself to close her eyes as she contemplated what had just occurred.

Tadashi was a bit taken back as well, finding himself more shocked than he thought he'd be. His karate club friends always told him about how popular his best friend was, especially amongst all the athletes who came by the nurse clinic. They always joked that she received a confession from a member of each athletic club on campus.

"Monday is the basketball club, Tuesday is the swim club…" His friend Daniel would always start.

He never actually had seen his friend being confessed to before. It's not like Yumi ever talked about that stuff to him anyway. Tadashi finally moved in front of the window and saw his friend lying on the bed, her legs dangling off as she closed her eyes. Before he could even fully think about what to say, his voice broke the silence.

"Someone's popular I see."

Hearing the sound of her best friend's voice, Yumi quickly shot up from the bed and saw Tadashi leaning against the windowsill with a smirk on his face.

"T-Tadashi, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

As Yumi walked towards him, Tadashi finally took a good look at his friend.

Though she had barely grown in height since they first met (only growing maybe two inches), Yumi had changed quite a bit since they were twelve. She grew out her shoulder length dark brown hair which now fell down to the middle of her back in natural waves. She definitely dressed differently from when they were children. Her old outfits consisted of skinny jeans and graphic t-shirts but now she adorned blue high-waisted shorts, a white loose blouse paired with a gold necklace, and white running shoes. She also started wearing eyeliner and some eyeshadow once they reached high school, but it wasn't too obvious and looked natural on her. Not only her attire, but her figure changed immensely as her curves made it obvious that Yumi was no longer a girl but a woman. With her looks and personality, it was no wonder that guys fell for his best friend. Realizing that he was checking her out, Tadashi fought back a blush as Yumi leaned against the windowsill as well, peering into Tadashi's eyes.

"Tadashi Hamada, didn't anyone tell you it's rude to eavesdrop." She slyly smiled.

"Next time close the window then." Tadashi stuck his tongue out earning a knock on the head from the girl.

"Let me just put away the record book and then we can go alright?" She laughed as Tadashi rubbed the part of his head where she hit him, feigning pain.

Yumi started cleaning up the clinic right away, not noticing her friend hiding a blush as he remembered how he checked her out. The two then hopped onto Tadashi's moped which Aunt Cass bought him as soon as he got his license. Wrapping her hands around Tadashi's waist, he drove them towards the Lucky Cate Café, talking about Tadashi's karate tournament that was coming up.

When they arrived at the café they greeted some of the regular customers and Aunt Cass before heading upstairs to Hiro and Tadashi's room where the found Hiro reading a textbook about nanotechnology.

"You guys are back early." He noted.

"We would've been back earlier if it weren't for some unexpected events." Tadashi teased before taking a bite of an apple he stole from the fruit bowl on the way upstairs.

"Unexpected events?" Hiro asked curiously, looking at Yumi for some answers.

Yumi's eyebrows furrowed as Tadashi brought back the memories from earlier that afternoon though she felt her cheeks heat a bit.

"It was nothing. Just a confession."

"Who was it? What'd you say?" Hiro suddenly exclaimed with a slight panic in his voice.

"Calm down Hiro, it was just a boy from school. Besides, it doesn't matter since I turned him down."

"I gave her my heart, and she took and pinched it to death; and flung it back to me. People feel with their hearts, and since she has destroyed mine, I have not power to feel for her." Tadashi dramatically referenced to _Wuthering Heights_ , gripping his heart. "The poor lad." He teased Yumi earning a punch to the arm.

"Stop mocking me," She pouted, "It's not like you never received a confession."

Tadashi simply shrugged his shoulders before pulling out his notebook so he could start on the essay Mr. Smith assigned.

Yumi looked on at the older Hamada with disbelief. She was almost certain that Tadashi had received a confession before. Yumi wasn't the only one who had changed physically over the years. While Yumi had barely grown in height, Tadashi soared as he now towered above her at 6'1". After joining the karate club he had gotten more muscular and his shoulders had broadened immensely making it impossible for Yumi to wrap her arms around his body like in the past. His jawline was also much more defined now compared to when they were kids, making him look even more handsome than before. Yumi even heard many girls making comments about Tadashi's looks while they walked in the halls, though she was pretty sure Tadashi was oblivious. Yumi quickly shook all the thoughts of Tadashi out of her head and tried to focus on her homework as she worked next to Tadashi though ultimately failing each time she felt his muscular body lean against her small frame. What she didn't realize was that her best friend, despite his outward calm appearance, was also having a hard time concentrating on the assignment.

...

After finally finishing their homework around four o'clock Yumi headed home early as she promised her mother she would cook dinner. Only after the boys heard her say goodbye to Aunt Cass and the sound of the bell signaled her departure from the café did Tadashi ask Hiro the question that plagued him during Yumi's visit.

"So Hiro, why'd you freak out when you heard that Yumi was confessed to?"

The younger Hamada got flustered as he stammered out an answer.

"B-Because if she got a boyfriend she wouldn't be here anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I mean, wouldn't she hang out with her boyfriend instead of us?"

Tadashi contemplated it for a bit before Hiro quickly changed the subject.

"So what are you going to get Yumi for her birthday?"

Yumi was turning sixteen in a week. Like every year, Yumi told the boys not to give her anything and every year the boys wouldn't listen.

"I'm not sure yet…" Tadashi started.

"Are you going to get her another medical related thing?" Hiro laughed.

Tadashi quickly walked over to his brother's side of the room and gave him a huge noogie. Hiro wasn't wrong though, since they've known her, Tadashi's given her a book on infectious diseases, a new first aid kit, and even an MCAT book.

"Then what are you getting her you knucklehead?"

Hiro puffed his chest up.

"Something better than whatever gift you plan on getting her."

"Better than the bike you made her last year that survived for only one day?" Tadashi teased, reminding the eleven year old of the memory of the fuel powered electrical bike that had rockets but was destroyed when the bike flew into a wall. Thankfully no one was actually riding the bike. The boy crossed his arms in defense.

"Man, you make one mistake on the thrusters and you never get to live it down."

Tadashi playfully ruffled Hiro's hair before heading downstairs.

"Sorry little bro."

When Tadashi came downstairs to the café to see if Aunt Cass needed any help, he found her playing with Mochi, the family cat, as the café was nearly empty.

"Hi sweetie you done with your homework?" Aunt Cass smiled at her tall nephew.

Tadashi nodded and hesitated for a moment before asking Aunt Cass a question.

"Hey Aunt Cass, what do girls generally like to get as gifts?"

Aunt Cass couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I'm guessing you finally realized that medical textbooks aren't the ideal gifts for a girl?"

"Hey they're helpful for someone who plans on going to the medical field." He defended himself.

"I'm not saying that all girls are the same but sometimes a girl likes receiving something pretty as a gift." Her eyes seemed to sparkle at the memory. "I remember when your uncle got me a beautiful necklace when we were dating. It was so romantic and made me so happy!"

"Hmm… alright, thanks Aunt Cass." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading upstairs again.

Later that night as Tadashi lay in bed he found difficulty in sleeping as his thoughts kept him awake. His mind wandered from Yumi's gift to Matt's confession to what Hiro said about Yumi getting a boyfriend.

 _"…_ _wouldn't she hang out with her boyfriend instead of us?"_

Images of Yumi with another boy surfaced in his mind. Images consisting of her holding that boy's hand, smiling at said boy, and an image of her with an apologetic look on her face as she looked Tadashi in the eyes and said, _"I'm sorry but I can't hang out here anymore. I'll be hanging out at my boyfriend's place."_

Though deep down Tadashi knew Yumi wasn't the type of girl who would ditch her old friends for a boyfriend, the feeling of her not being around him and Hiro anymore made his chest tighten. It was normal to feel this way though right? She was his best friend after all. But then why did it hurt when he remembered what she told Jacob?

 _"_ _Tadashi is my best friend. There's nothing between us."_


	7. Ch6: Happy Birthday

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Yumi, happy birthday to you!"

The class sang loudly and clapped, making the now sixteen year old blush from embarrassment. As soon as they finished singing they cheered for her as she blew out the single candle from the cupcake Sasha prepared for her. As soon as she blew out the candles, she felt confetti rain on her as classmates crowded her, giving her pats on the back, hugs, and birthday cards. It was hard to believe that she's been with all these classmates for almost four years now.

"Thank you everyone! You guys are the best." Yumi laughed as she felt Tadashi's hand brush the confetti out of her hair while everyone else bombarded her with "You're welcome," "It's not every day your girl turns sixteen," and "It's no problem."

"So Tadashi…" Sasha started. "Anything special planned for your darling's birthday?"

Used to all the weird names Sasha called the pair, he ignored the dark skinned girl's teasing.

"She's celebrating with her parents this year." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh whoa you're dad's finally gonna be home?" Sasha bounced.

After the false rumors were dissipated, the public began accepting Yumi's father as the new CEO of Hebert Tech. Some even stated that due to her father's capability, Hebert Tech might even have a chance to beat out Krei Tech. Though she experienced some bad memories during the year of his stardom, she learned to be happy and understanding for her father. It was already a well-known fact amongst her classmates though that his business required him to travel a lot, making his appearance in San Fransokyo a rare one.

It was because of his rare appearance that made Yumi all the more excited for her dad's return. She remembered talking to him on the phone a week ago as he promised her that he would fly back home in time for her special day.

"My beautiful daughter is turning sixteen. I wouldn't miss it." He told her.

Not only her father, but Yumi's mother had promised to leave work early to celebrate with her daughter. It was going to be the first time in months that the family of three would be together.

"Yeah," Yumi broke into a huge smile as she answered her friend's question, "He's flying in today."

Sasha wrapped the small girl in a bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" She squealed.

The class soon had to disperse back in their seats when Mr. Smith entered the room making a few remarks about the ruckus and the confetti mess before breaking from his hard demeanor to give Yumi a small smile.

"Evans?"

"Yes Mr. Smith?"

"Happy Birthday."

Yumi gave a smile back as the boys in the class broke out into whoops and cheers.

"Is that a smile I see Mr. Smith?"

"This is so beautiful I could cry."

"Hey, no picking favorites Mr. Smith!"

The boys all teased before Mr. Smith changed back to his hard manner and clapped loudly to quiet down the class.

Classes seemed to fly by and since it was a Friday there was no practice so Yumi and Tadashi were able to leave school right away. As they sped away on his moped, Yumi reminded Tadashi to apologize to Aunt Cass and Hiro for her.

"Can you tell Aunt Cass and Hiro sorry again for not celebrating with you guys this year?"

For the past three years Yumi celebrated her birthday with the Hamadas since her parents were always too busy. Aunt Cass usually baked a fancy cake and cooked her a delicious homemade meal which they all enjoyed before going to the top of the building to play with sparklers under the night sky. It was almost tradition now which made Yumi a bit guilty for breaking it.

"Hey it's cool," Tadashi shouted over the honking cars in the street. "It's nice to see you finally celebrating with your parents. Are you excited?"

"Excited can't even express how I feel!" Yumi laughed as she pressed her cheek against Tadashi's back and wrapped her arms tighter around him, making him smile.

The two soon arrived at Yumi's mansion of a house in the high end of San Fransokyo. Yumi never understood why her parents decided to move into the mansion since her parents were never around anyway. She figured having such a nice, model looking manor was good for publicity. She didn't like the house too much though. It was way too big for the small girl and it also didn't help that the location of the house made it harder to visit the Hamadas, not that it stopped her.

"So is your dad back yet? Want me to stay with you until he's here?" Tadashi offered as Yumi handed him back his spare helmet.

"No it's fine. He should be back by now. He told me his flight was expected to land at 1:00pm and it only takes about an hour to get here from the airport."

"Alright then," Tadashi started his moped. "I guess I'll catch you later."

Yumi waved goodbye as she watched her friend drive off before she dashed to the front door, unlocking it swiftly before running in excitedly.

"Mom?" She shouted. "Dad?"

Her voice resonated in the empty halls of the manor but no response was heard. Yumi tried desperately to keep her hopes up but she could feel her heart sinking. She made her way to the message machine in the hallway where she saw the red blinking light, indicating the voicemail. She pressed the play button.

 _"_ _Two messages from Mark Evans and Emilia Evans."_ The machine stated.

 _"_ _Yumi? I'm so sorry dear but there was a delay so I'm afraid I won't be back until tomorrow morning. I know I said I'd be there for your birthday but I hope you understand. I had your birthday present shipped ahead of time so it should be on the patio waiting for you in case you want to open it tonight. I'm sorry again my beautiful daughter. Happy Birthday._

 _"_ _Hi Yumi its mom; I'm so sorry but I can't make it home tonight. I know I promised you I'd be home tonight to celebrate with you but there was a car accident downtown and the ER is bustling with injured victims and there aren't enough hands for me to leave. You understand right? I left your birthday present in the office room and took the liberty to move your father's birthday gift to you as well. Happy birthday again sweetheart and I apologize again."_

The sound of the beep which signaled that all the messages had been heard echoed through the huge mansion. Never before had Yumi hated the mansion until this moment. Still reeling in from the shock, Yumi stayed silent as she made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see the birthday cake that lay in the center. It took almost every fiber of her being to _not_ chuck the birthday cake in the trash as she felt her body fill with anger.

Trying to calm herself down, Yumi made her way upstairs to the study room. After throwing her messenger bag to the corner of the room she spotted the two boxes on the desk. She was about to open the gifts when she noticed a piece of paper slightly sticking out from one of top drawers. Planning on simply sticking the paper properly into the drawer, she wasn't prepared for what the paper was titled.

"A divorce?" Yumi read aloud.

Her parents were planning on divorcing? Sure she knew they tended to argue a lot but she didn't realize it was that severe. She always assumed her parents worked it out. Was this why they were rarely home around the same time? They didn't love each other anymore? Yumi quickly shoved the paper back into the drawer and tried to draw her attention to the card her parents had left her.

"Happy Birthday Yumi! Congratulations on turning 16! May you always remain our beautiful, caring, and understanding daughter. We love you." The card read.

Taped onto the card was a picture of her and her parents during their vacation at the beach when she was ten years old. The cameraman perfectly caught the trio laughing at probably some stupid pun that her father used to always make.

It was the picture that made all of Yumi's anger dissipate into sadness. How she wished for those good times to return but she knew things would never be the same. Her parents were busy with their careers. They never came home anyway so why did she expect this time to be any different? Maybe it's a good thing they didn't go home. After all, they wanted to get a divorce. They'd surely end up fighting again. Life wasn't at all like they wrote about in the magazines. Her parents were not a loving couple. She wasn't the sweet understanding daughter they all thought she was. She tried to be, but her heart always hurt. She thought she would be used to the empty promises but clearly she wasn't. Why did she expect this time to be different? Because she had hope, hope that her birthday would change things but clearly it didn't. Her parents were still too busy, too busy with their careers, too busy for each other, too busy for _her._

As Yumi sat at the foot of her bed, alone in her massive, hollow mansion, she allowed herself to cry out her heart.

She didn't remember how long she cried but by the time she stopped drying her eyes she noticed the darkness of the window which indicated that night had fallen. Though she knew she should go eat dinner as it was bad to skip meals, Yumi had no appetite. She felt as if all her strength had been drained from crying and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and rest. The sound of the doorbell forced her up however as she checked herself in the mirror. Though her clothes and hair looked fine, her face was a mess as her eyes and cheek were all pink and puffed up from crying. Even her waterproof eyeliner had smudged all over her cheeks. Dried snot was present above her lips and her lips were super chapped. Quickly washing her face of the snot and eyeliner she went downstairs, not caring about her eyes at this point.

When she opened the door however, she wasn't expecting Tadashi to be standing before her holding a small wrapped box. His face was shocked as he noticed the girl's puffy red eyes and pink cheeks.

"Hi Tadashi." She softly whispered, still feeling weak.

"Y-Yumi? What happened? Where're your parents?" He asked as she gestured him to come into the house which was completely dark except for the hallway light.

"They couldn't make it."

Tadashi tried to meet her eyes but she wouldn't look up. He never saw her so distraught before. He quickly pulled her in for a long hug as he stroked her hair to soothe her. All cried out, Yumi simply let herself be hugged by her best friend as she closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his body transfer to her. They stood for that for a while, no words exchanged, before Tadashi's whisper was heard.

"Did you eat dinner yet?"

She shook her head against his chest. He then gingerly separated the two and held her shoulders, bending down to match her height as he looked into her eyes.

"Yumi, you need to eat."

She let out a sigh before mumbling.

"It's not like there's any food in the fridge anyway."

Tadashi put on his best brave face.

"How about you go wash up and change into more comfortable clothes while I fix you up some dinner?"

Yumi suddenly made a face.

"But Tadashi, you don't know how to cook."

"Hey, I might surprise you." He smiled. "Now go, leave everything to me!" He gave her a thumbs up and even though she still doubted him, she headed upstairs to wash up.

In reality though, Tadashi actually didn't know how to cook but how hard could it be? He tried to dig through his memory of what Aunt Cass and Yumi did while they cooked as he scoured the fridge for ingredients. Deciding to make an omelet, he began dicing vegetables and tried frying the eggs when he got lost in thought. This was actually the first time he ever entered the mansion. Yumi usually never invited anyone over to her house. He always wondered why she liked hanging out in his small, clustered room rather than her huge home but now that he was here, he could see why. The house was _too_ big, especially for one person. If was positive that if he lived here alone he would get pretty lonely too. He quickly turned his attention back to the eggs which he noticed were starting to burn. Acting quickly, he tried salvaging what he could from the meal when he heard Yumi's footsteps signaling her descent from the stairs.

"Did you burn something?" Yumi, now wearing a tank and pajama pants, sniffed the strange stench which floated throughout the kitchen.

"N-not at all." Tadashi stuttered as he was plating her omelet.

Yumi seated herself at the barstool and tried to hide her reaction when she saw the omelet. She could tell that Tadashi obviously burned some parts of the eggs and didn't flip the omelet well as it was more of a scramble than an omelet.

Nonetheless, she grabbed her fork and took a bite, noticing how Tadashi watched for her reaction with child-like expectations. Once she chewed down on the bite of whatever it was that Tadashi conjured up, she started laughing so hard. It was as if that one bite was medicine for all her sadness and anger. She couldn't stop laughing as she saw how confused Tadashi was.

"Well, was it good?" Tadashi asked over her crazed laughter.

"It's horrible!"

"Then why're you laughing?"

She actually didn't know why she was laughing like a maniac. There wasn't really anything funny about it. The eggs were mushy and bland as she could tell Tadashi had never heard of seasoning and the vegetables weren't cooked long enough, making them super hard and crunchy; not to mention that she was pretty sure she tasted an egg shell. Unable to answer his question she simply smiled at her best friend.

"How about we order pizza?" She regained her composure.

Tadashi quickly took a bite from his creation before spitting it out onto a napkin.

"Yeah… It's on me." He made a disgusted face, earning another laugh from Yumi.

The two friends then moved upstairs to her room to eat once the pizza was delivered while watching a Yumi's favorite movie: Lord of the Rings- The Return of the King. It wasn't until the battle scene when Tadashi noticed Yumi fell asleep, her head resting peacefully on his shoulder as she gave off little steady breaths. Trying his best not to waken the sleeping girl, Tadashi turned off the TV and carried her to her bed where he tucked her in. Just as he was about to leave though he felt her grab his shirt and when he looked back he was met by her big soft blue-gray eyes.

"Will you please stay with me? Just for tonight?" She pleaded.

It was an innocent plead. She simply didn't want to be alone for the night. Tadashi smiled at her before brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She closed her weary eyes at his touch.

"Let me just call Aunt Cass okay?"

She nodded as Tadashi stepped into the hallway to call Aunt Cass, letting her know the situation before returning to Yumi's bedside.

He planned on sleeping on the couch in her huge room but saw Yumi motioning him over. She moved to the side of the bed, gesturing for him to sleep next to her. Tadashi fought back a blush as he realized that Yumi was vulnerable and simply wanted body warmth for the night. After taking off his cap and his cardigan sweater, he crawled underneath the covers and before he could settle in, he felt Yumi's arms hug him, her face burying into his chest. Quickly getting over the initial shock, he wrapped his arms around her small body, pulling her even closer to him as he allowed his chin to rest against her silky hair.

"Thank you Tadashi, for everything."

"Happy Birthday Yumi." He smiled.

Feeling her warmth against his body he hoped she fell asleep already so she wouldn't have to feel his beating heart. It was certain now, no doubt in his mind or heart; Tadashi had feelings for his best friend.


	8. Ch7: Can't Imagine Leaving You

When Yumi woke up the next morning, she had to fight back a large gasp as she found herself in Tadashi's arms. All the events started replaying back in her mind as she remembered her bold request. She remembered how tired and weak she felt and how she wanted body warmth to heal her loneliness thus prompting her to ask Tadashi to sleep with her.

Trying her best to move as little as possible to not wake him, Yumi got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash up before going downstairs to make breakfast. While making breakfast, several thoughts ran through her mind. Her request was weird, but it wasn't too weird right? After all, they just slept together in the same bed. They didn't actually _do_ anything except hug each other. She suddenly felt her cheeks flare up with the realization that she hugged her friend the entire night. They were still _friends_ right? She hoped her bold request wouldn't shatter their friendship or make them awkward in any way. What if he started acting weird around her because of what she did? Fright filled inside Yumi as she thought about her and Tadashi not being friends anymore because of her spontaneous request.

As she finished cooking breakfast and cleaned up her station, she was slightly startled by Tadashi's voice, not noticing that he came down the stairs.

"Good morning." He yawned.

"Good morn…" she started.

She wasn't sure what she expected to see when she turned around. She imagined Tadashi coming down all prim and proper like usual and that the two would greet each other awkwardly. Maybe she'd blush like crazy when she saw him as she recalled the memories from last night. But when she saw Tadashi's bed hair she let out a laugh.

"What is it now?" Tadashi's eyes widened.

Yumi pointed at the mess that was his hair.

"Y-your hair," she laughed, "looks like a bird's nest."

Tadashi smirked as he made his way towards the girl and playfully poked her forehead head.

"Well excuse me if we don't all get up like sleeping beauty."

Yumi allowed herself one more laugh before serving breakfast, thankful that things were normal between her and Tadashi, not realizing the boy didn't see her as just a friend anymore.

After eating breakfast and allowing Yumi time to fix herself up, the two headed to the Lucky Cat Café where Hiro greeted Yumi with a hug as soon as she walked through the door.

"Happy belated birthday Yumi!"

Aunt Cass soon walked over as well to give the girl a hug.

"How was your birthday yesterday sweetie?"

"Great since Tadashi came."

"You should've let me come too! I want to see Yumi's house. Judging by how big her room is, her house must be enormous." Hiro pouted.

Tadashi ruffled his brother's black hair.

"Sorry bro but even I didn't expect to stay that long. I was planning on just dropping off her gift and then leaving."

"What gift?" Yumi asked, not remember receiving anything.

"Oh shoot," Tadashi exclaimed, "I forgot to give it to you."

"You went to her house to give her the gift but you forgot to give her it? Who's the bonehead now?" Hiro stuck his tongue out to his older brother.

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry Yumi, but I can give it to you now…"

"Oh no you don't!" Hiro jumped in between Yumi and Tadashi. "You had your chance now it's my turn." He turned to the sixteen year old girl. "Can I give you my gift first?"

Yumi smiled at the boy who grew over the years, though he still was a few inches shorter than her.

"Sure Hiro."

As the trio headed upstairs Aunt Cass quickly called out, "I call dibs on giving her my gift next!" She then earned a groan from her older nephew which made her chuckle before she began cleaning a few counters in the café.

As soon as the trio reached the Hamadas' room Hiro rushed to his side of the room and pulled out a small box from under his bed which was wrapped with "Happy Birthday" wrapping paper. He waited anxiously as he watched Yumi open the gift and was washed with a sense of relief when he saw her smile when she saw the gift.

"A watch?" She examined the digital device, a bit confused at how normal the gift was for once.

"Not just a watch," Hiro explained. It's also a pedometer, pulse reader, and navigator all in one. I made it myself." His rubbed his nose with pride.

That made more sense, Yumi thought. She then proceeded to put on the black watch which was much lighter than she imagined and gave the small boy a peck on the forehead before tousling his always messy hair.

"Thank you Hiro. I love it."

Yumi giggled as she saw the eleven year old boy scratch the back of his head as his face blushed madly. She then proceeded to head back downstairs where Aunt Cass awaited her with a rather large gift bag. Yumi took out the gift tissue paper to reveal a cosmetic bag with her name engraved onto it. Her eyes immediately brightened as she actually did need a cosmetic bag. She loved it even more knowing that Aunt Cass took the time to stitch her name onto the bag.

"So… do you like it?" Aunt Cass inquired.

"As usual Aunt Cass, you always know exactly what I need." She then gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. The frizzy haired woman gave Yumi a squeeze before releasing her.

Aunt Cass quickly cooked up one of Yumi's favorite noodle dishes for lunch before Yumi had to leave for home.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Hiro pouted.

"Sorry Hiro but my dad texted me that he's finally home. I really need to see him."

"Well, then can you come back later tonight? Tadashi got me this new video game that we should play!"

Yumi thought about it before holding out her pinky.

"It's a promise."

The boy sealed the deal with his pinky as well- something the two constantly did over the years. She felt Tadashi's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll drive you home." He offered.

"Are you sure? I can always take the bus, it's not a problem."

He smiled at her.

"Nah, it's cool." He grabbed his helmet. "Let's go." He said, throwing her the extra helmet.

"So will you be ok?" He asked her as his moped swerved past the busy traffic.

"Yeah I think so. Besides, I feel like I really need to talk to him about… certain things."

"Certain things?"

There was a silence before Tadashi quickly blurted, "It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it…I was just…"

Yumi cut him off.

"I think my parents are going to divorce."

Tadashi almost hit the brakes then.

"Wait, what makes you say that?"

"I found the divorce papers last night."

 _'_ _So maybe that's another reason why she cried so much last night',_ Tadashi thought. Despite their friendship, Yumi had always been secretive and private about her parents and her life at home. He always had known that her relationship with her parents were complicated but he didn't know exactly how bad her home life was.

"I'm sorry Yumi."

"It's ok. It's probably for the best." Yumi rested her face against Tadashi's back. "This way they won't have fight all the time anymore."

They then arrived at Yumi's mansion but before Yumi headed in Tadashi held her back.

"Wait, before I still need to give you your birthday gift remember?"

"Is it another medical book?" Yumi teased as Tadashi pulled out a small box from his brown satchel that was wrapped with a blue ribbon.

"Well, it's definitely too small to be a book." Yumi continued teasing. "Maybe a pacemaker?"

"Come on Yumi, just open it already." Tadashi raised his eyebrow.

When Yumi unraveled the ribbon that held the white box closed and opened the lid, she gasped rather loudly as she stared at the content. Inside, lying on a small cushion was a beautiful silver heart-shaped locket that held such intricate engravings. Opening the locket, she wondered what picture she would stick inside. She hastily put the locket on before practically jumping into Tadashi's arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her delicate waist.

"Thank you Tadashi it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it!" He allowed himself to bury his face into her hair making his senses intoxicated by her citrus scent.

Yumi slowly pulled them apart before kissing him on the cheek as another thank you before she dashed into the house, now brimming with happiness. She didn't once look back at her friend, not seeing that Tadashi had lifted his fingers to the place where she planted her kiss and smiled as he embraced the blush that formed in his cheeks.

Yumi spent the afternoon listening to her parents explain why they couldn't celebrate her birthday and apologize over and over. They were more than surprised when Yumi revealed her knowledge on the divorce papers. Her mother had admitted that it was a mutual agreement between the two adults and that no matter what happened, they would both always love Yumi. The main problem with the divorce, her father explained, was that Yumi's mother was moving to another city as she was promoted to become a hospital director in Manbai which was on the other side of the country. They almost began arguing again about who gained custody of Yumi, but she stopped them both and asked to stay with her father in San Fransokyo. She could see the heartbreak in her mother's eyes at the thought that her daughter didn't want to live with her until Yumi explained that she was about to enter her third year in high school and didn't want to have to start her life over when she was so close to college. Her parents both agreed, after some discussion, that it was for the best and after calming down a bit, the family went out for dinner.

Though there was still tension at the dinner table, her parents didn't argue or bicker over what to order like they normally did. They were cordial and though it saddened Yumi that their relationship had gotten to this point, she still found a bit of happiness that the three were reunited, even if this may be the last time.

After dinner, thinking it was best to stay at a hotel so she wouldn't argue with her husband, Yumi's mother left while Yumi's father stayed at the mansion, going up to his office. Yumi, of course, decided to go to the Hamadas. Though her father would normally never allow her to leave that late (since he was never home he didn't know that she was always out late), he must've felt guilty about the divorce and allowed his daughter to go.

When Yumi arrived at the Hamadas, Aunt Cass and Tadashi were already closing and cleaning up the café. Rejecting her offer to help, the aunt and nephew directed her upstairs where Hiro was playing video games.

"Hey Hiro." She sat beside him.

"Yumi!" He broke into his toothy grin. "You're here!"

"Hey, I promised you didn't I?" She smiled as she picked up the extra game controller to join Hiro as he switched to the multiplayer option.

The two played for a while until Tadashi and Aunt Cass came upstairs, finished closing up the café. Tired from the busy day, Aunt Cass retired to her room with Mochi, the family cat, following her. Yumi handed Tadashi the controller and proceeded to watch the brothers competitively fight one another while she sat on the couch, cheering Hiro on, making Tadashi accusing her of playing favorites.

The brothers played for about an hour before deciding to watch a movie which ultimately put Hiro to sleep as the three sat on the couch. Tadashi then proceeded to carry Hiro upstairs and Yumi tucked him in as Tadashi sat on the edge of the bed, tousling his brother's hair, making Hiro let out a small snore. Yumi tried hard to contain her giggle so she wouldn't wake the sleeping boy.

"What's so funny?" Tadashi looked to his best friend.

Yumi joined Tadashi on the edge of the bed.

"I know I've been friends with you two for four years now but I still find your brotherly love for each other so cute. The bond between you two is so strong; I bet nothing could tear it apart." She smiled as she stroked Hiro's head.

A silence hung in the air before Yumi broke the news.

"After the divorce is finalized, my mother is moving to Manbai." She whispered.

"What?" Tadashi almost yelled but forced himself to quiet down for Hiro's sake. The two then moved to Tadashi's bed to continue the conversation.

"Are you moving with her?" Though Tadashi looked calm on the outside, his heart was panicking.

Yumi shook her head before pulling her legs to her chest.

"No, I asked them if I could stay here with my father. It doesn't really make sense to force me into starting over a whole new life when I'm already halfway done with high school."

"I see."

"But y'know something Tadashi, I realized another thing when my mom told me she was moving. I realized that I didn't want to leave San Fransokyo not only because of my life here, but because of you, Hiro, and Aunt Cass. I just can't imagine having to leave you all." She smiled at her best friend.

Tadashi gave her a gentle smile back before pulling back a strand of her long dark brown hair.

"I can't imagine you leaving us either."

Yumi felt her cheeks heat up as the two friends gazed into each other's eyes. She could have sworn she felt Tadashi moving in closer to her, making her feel as if he was about to kiss her, when he cleared his throat.

"It's late, maybe you should stay for the night since it's dangerous to go home at this time." He offered.

"But…"

Tadashi then got up and handed her an extra t-shirt.

"Something more comfortable to sleep in, just in case. You can sleep in my bed, I'll go downstairs and take the couch. Remember to call your dad ok?"

Before Yumi could protest, the boy was already heading downstairs with his pillow in his arm. When he was out of sight, Yumi let out a sigh she didn't realize she was holding in. After texting her father that she was sleeping over at her friend's house (not mentioning that her friend was a boy), she changed into Tadashi's shirt which was more like a dress on her. Though she felt a bit awkward at first, she climbed into Tadashi's bed and snuggled herself in.

Though she told Tadashi about how she felt about her mother's move, she didn't tell him the entire truth. True, she realized how she didn't want to leave the Hamadas, but she also realized that she couldn't bear to think of life without Tadashi in it. The thought of never seeing Tadashi's smiles, hearing his teasing, or feeling his warmth when they hugged, hurt her heart. She realized at that moment, that she had strong feelings for her best friend. She might even love him, and the thought of these feelings scared her. After all, they were friends, and she knew that she would rather hide her feelings forever than jeopardize their friendship. Just for the moment though, she allowed herself to fill her heart with these feelings as she felt herself being lulled to sleep by his scent.

 **...**

 **Just a little side note, but the city of Manbai is a fictional city I made up. Just like how San Fransokyo is a fusion of San Fransokyo and Tokoyo, Manbai is a fusion of Mumbai and Manhattan.**


	9. Ch8: What'll Become of Us

She didn't think it would be this hard, but it really was. After realizing her feelings for Tadashi, every time they were together, Yumi found herself staring at him longer than normal. Each time his fingers brushed against hers, his body leaning against her as they sat together, or when she felt his warm breath on her ear when he whispered something to her, she had to fight the chills that ran through her spine. She found it strange that things that seemed so normal and had no effect on her before now made her muscles tense up. She had hoped that maybe with time her feelings for Tadashi would dissolve as she constantly reminded herself that they were _only friends_ , but she felt her feelings only grow. Her resolve felt so thin but she was determined to keep their friendship alive. She couldn't lose Tadashi. She already lost her parents, she couldn't lose Tadashi too.

Along with the weather change, summer brought many other changes as well. Her parents had finally finalized their divorce and Yumi's mother started scouting out homes in Manbai. To get his mind off of the situation at home, Yumi's father had taken up another project which would expand the company to another foreign country. Yumi decided to take advantage of her free summer time and spent it either studying for the SATs early while working part-time at the Lucky Cat Café. Hiro usually spent his time exploring junkyards in order to find parts for whatever he was creating in the garage. Tadashi was also focused on some sort of project of his own. Every time Yumi came over however, Tadashi was already putting away his notes, sparking Yumi's curiosity on what he was hiding.

It wasn't until one warm summer day when Yumi finished her shift early did she uncover the mystery. Hoping he wouldn't notice her footsteps, Yumi stealthily and quietly made her way up the stairs and into his room where she saw him incredibly focused on his notes. She sneakily walked towards him and peered over his shoulder to find blueprints of some sort of robot.

"So this is what you've been up to." She stated loud and clear for him to realize her presence.

He spun around on his chair to find his best friend smiling at him with a smirk. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh before raising his arms up in defeat with a grin on his face.

"You caught me."

"So what is it exactly?" Yumi leaned in closer to get a better look at his blueprints. After quickly scanning the functions and a few parts she realized what he was trying to build.

"A personal healthcare robot?" She asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

A bit hurt, Yumi had to ask him the question that plagued her mind.

"Why didn't you show me this earlier?"

"I was planning to," Tadashi defended himself, "but I wanted to finish with the schematics and original design before showing you."

"Why wait?"

A faint pink glowed from his cheeks.

"Well, I mean… you sorta inspired me to make this so I wanted it to be perfect before showing you."

"I inspired you?" She questioned.

"I also want to be able to help people get better as well, but I don't have the medical knowledge and application skills like you so I figured, why not build something instead."

Yumi gave him a smile before scanning Tadashi's blueprints again; taking a good, long look at the cute design of the robot.

"You're going to help so many people Tadashi." Yumi gazed into his bright, brown eyes which were filled with hope and determination.

It was as if something possessed her but as she stared into his glistening eyes, she lost all reasoning. She forgot her resolve that she would keep her feelings to herself. She forgot her fear of destroying their friendship. She forgot that she and Tadashi were best friends. She forgot everything as she took hold of his face in her hands, leaned in closer, and did what best friends don't do: she kissed him. As soon as she felt his lips against hers though, the spell on Yumi broke and her fears and realization came crashing back. She quickly pulled back and saw the shock across Tadashi's face. Before he could react or say anything though, Yumi's brain shot into overdrive as she stuttered out an excuse that she promised to be home early before sprinting out of the room, almost knocking Hiro down on her way out.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, carrying a bunch of parts which Yumi almost knocked over.

"I have to go home." She managed to muster out as she continued her flight down the stairs.

"But it's still early!"

"I promised to be home early today." She lied.

Yumi quickly got into a taxi which took her home where she ran up to her room straight away. She buried her face into her pillow when she plopped onto her bed, letting the memory of what she did sink in. She couldn't get the image of Tadashi's shocked face out of her mind. She tried biting back the tears which threatened to form as her fear started to overwhelm her.

"What'll become of us now?" She thought aloud.

 ** _..._**

 _ **Hi everyone! Please let me know what you think so far since I find myself wondering if this story is even enjoyable to read. I literally just type up whatever ideas I find would be cute between the characters. Also, just curious, but how are you guys liking Yumi? I'm sometimes worried that readers wouldn't really like her but I wanted to attempt to create a character who I felt would fit well with Tadashi and Hiro's personalities.**_

 _ **But anyway, we have finally reached this part of the story! I was even surprised that I was able to reach their first kiss so soon but I hope you all liked it nonetheless. I realize this chapter is much shorter than the previous few chapters have been but I was having a bit of difficulty writing this chapter ): As always, thank you all for reading this far into the story and I will try to update every week like normal! ^_^**_


	10. Ch9: Pretend it Never Happened

The end of summer was already approaching as a month passed by since Yumi's spontaneous kiss. She spent the past month deliberately avoiding Tadashi at all cost. She knew that running away was not the answer to the problem, but her fear overtook her reasoning. She always used the excuse that she had to help her mother move, which technically wasn't a total lie, when Tadashi texted her to hang or talk. Even when Yumi came over to the Lucky Cat Café for her shift, she would always busy herself so whenever Tadashi tried talking to her, she would always respond with, "I'm busy right now so maybe later?" Even Hiro noticed something wrong between the two.

"Did something happen between you and Tadashi?" The twelve year old asked her while the two played video games once.

"What do you mean?" She responded innocently.

"You don't hang out with him much anymore." The boy was actually really happy that Yumi spent more time with him but he still felt weird that she wasn't always with his brother anymore.

"You always tend to look away when he talks to you and you don't come over when he's home. You only hang with me when Tadashi is off doing something. What happened?"

"Nothing happened, don't worry Hiro." She reassured, but as soon as she heard Tadashi's voice downstairs, signaling that he was back from running errands, she rushed to grab her bag as she ran downstairs, saying goodbye to Hiro and Aunt Cass as she left.

When Tadashi finally made his way upstairs, giving a heavy sigh after seeing his best friend flee, he heard Hiro ask the same question he had asked Yumi a few minutes ago.

"Did something happen between you and Yumi?"

Tadashi gave his brother a reassuring smile before messing up his black hair further.

"Don't worry about it."

As Tadashi made his way to the bedroom Hiro threw his arms up in defeat as he let out an exasperating sigh at the behavior of the two teenagers.

Though Yumi had managed to dodge Tadashi for a month, she couldn't escape the end of summer festival that was held in the city park. It was a tradition for her to go with the Hamadas every year and this year she had promised to play the carnival games with Hiro. Putting on a loose pink hollow summer knitting blouse and light blue denim shorts, she put on a bit of makeup before adorning the silver locket Tadashi gave her for her birthday a few months ago, an accessory she wore every day. Slipping into some sandals, she then made her way towards the park where she promised to meet the Hamadas.

Yumi surprised herself at her ability to avoid Tadashi, despite being in the same group. She glued herself to Hiro the entire time as the two dashed to play as many carnival games as possible. By the time the firework ceremony was about to start, she and Hiro had won dozens of prizes. While the group waited for the fireworks to start, Yumi suddenly received a call from her father.

"Is everything ok?" Aunt Cass asked, seeing the girl's expression drop.

"Yeah," Yumi smiled, "I just need to take this call and then I'll be back."

"Hurry back or else you'll miss the fireworks!" Hiro yelled as Yumi pushed her way through the crowd.

It wasn't until Yumi reach the bridge in the park which stood on top of a manmade stream did she escape the crowds and noise of the festival. Finally in a place of silence, Yumi called her dad back, knowing that whenever he called, it wasn't good news.

"Hey dad." She tried her best to sound cheerful.

 _"_ _Hi Yumi, how's the festival?"_

"It's fun, I managed to win lots of prizes with my friends."

 _"_ _That's good."_

"So what's up dad?" Yumi knew that her father wasn't calling just to ask how much fun she was having.

 _"_ _I'm going to be staying another week here. The project is taking longer than I expected."_

"It's fine," Yumi kept her cheerful voice on, "I know your work is important dad. Just focus on getting that expansion."

There was a slight pause before her father spoke quietly.

 _"_ _Did your mother already move out?"_

Yumi had never heard her father sound so sad before, it surprised her.

"Y-yeah she finished packing up and flew to Manbai yesterday afternoon."

 _"_ _I-I see."_ Another pause hung in the air. _"Well then, I'll leave you now. Have fun at the festival honey."_

"Thanks dad, goodbye."

Hanging up the phone, Yumi leaned back against the bridge and stared into the night sky before closing her eyes. She didn't even feel like going back to the crowd anymore as she thought about her father's sad tone. Her thoughts were broken by a familiar voice.

"You ok?"

She opened her eyes and saw Tadashi walking towards her on the bridge. Not wanting to deal with him at the moment, she started to make a run for it, not even giving him a pathetic excuse this time. Tadashi expected this however and surprised Yumi with his speed as he managed to grab hold of her arm, stopping her in place.

"Let go Tadashi." She pleaded, not looking him in the face.

"We need to talk Yumi. You can't escape me this time. There's no one here for you to hide behind."

Yumi gave in and faced her best friend.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

Tadashi let go of his grip on her arm but was prepared in case she decided to attempt another runaway.

"You know what we need to talk about."

It was finally here. The issue which hung above the two ever since that day a month ago was finally coming to light. Yumi mustered enough courage to look him in the face. She wasn't sure if maybe it was because of her phone conversation with her father, but Yumi's emotions felt in disarray. She could feel too many emotions pile inside her body that she felt that if she so much as moved, they would burst out. Regardless, her mind didn't care how her body felt and she felt her mouth speak out the words that were held up in her heart during the month the two barely spoke.

"Talk about what? How I feel about you? How, whenever I'm with you, my heart beats faster? How every single time you smile at me, I feel butterflies in my stomach? How I've tried so hard to remind myself that you're my best friend and that these feelings are wrong? How I quite possibly ruined our friendship? How I kissed you? How I love you?"

"You love me?"

His voice was so low that she didn't even grasp what she had just said. She allowed her emotions to control her thoughts, making her yell out all her feelings that she didn't realize she had just confessed that not only did she like him, but she _loved_ him. She didn't even comprehend that the feelings she held for him were love. Her voice suddenly dropped to a whisper as she tried to remedy the situation as best as she could.

"I'm sorry Tadashi," she could feel the tears that started to cloud her sight. "Please, can you just forget about everything that happened tonight? Can't you just pretend it never happened? Can we go back to the way we were? Can't we be friends again?" She pleaded with every fiber of her being.

Whatever held her tears in before had been broken as soon as she heard the answer she had been dreading for so long.

"No."

Filled with sadness and embarrassment, Yumi was about to make another attempt to escape Tadashi but before she could, he grabbed her arm again, spinning her towards him again.

It all happened so fast that it took her a moment to process his lips against hers again as she felt one hand holding her cheek and his other arm wrap around her waist. Their lips parted but Tadashi kept their distance close as she still felt his warm breath against her lips.

"I don't want to forget Yumi. I never want to forget how you told me that you loved me. Just like how I don't want you to forget this moment."

His brown eyes gazed lovingly into her blue-gray eyes as he brushed a few of her tears away.

"I love you Yumi."

Yumi breathed a sigh of relief as a smile had finally formed from her lips. The sound of fireworks exploding in the background made her jump, breaking the tension that hung in the air, making Tadashi laugh.

"I guess we're going to miss the firework ceremony." He laughed.

"Hiro's going to be so mad at us." Yumi giggled.

"Let him be mad." Tadashi stated before tilting his head at a better angle before pulling her lips against his again.

Yumi always imagined that kissing Tadashi would be different. She imagined them having a sweet kiss underneath the stars which would make her smile like in romance movies. But despite the fact that her tears continued flowing down her cheeks, giving their kisses a salty taste, she had never felt so happy.


	11. Ch10: No One Can Take Your Place

The rest of the summer was blissful for the couple, now that their feelings had been confirmed. Maybe it was because they've been best friends for so long, but not too much changed in their relationship. The two still teased each other constantly and never really showed much public display of affections since the two were still a bit awkward and new to the idea of dating. Yumi didn't mind too much anyway. She never expected Tadashi to be the type to constantly plant her with kisses and hugs; she even laughed at the idea. She was simply happy to be with him, knowing that they loved each other. Even Hiro was oblivious to the couple's new relationship, believing that the two simply made up during the summer festival. The boy was just happy that things seemed to be back to normal as Yumi visited often again. The biggest change between the new couple however was whenever Tadashi dropped Yumi off home. Every night, before Yumi actually went inside, the two would walk around the neighborhood a bit, just talking before they kissed each other goodbye. These goodnight kisses always made Yumi look forward to the end of the day.

It wasn't until one night towards the end of the summer did Tadashi bring up an unexpected topic. The two had been discussing how Hiro had managed to enroll into their high school when Tadashi finally approached the topic.

"Only one more day until school starts huh?" Tadashi stretched as looked up towards the stars as the two walked beside each other.

"Yeah, time passed by so quickly."

"To commemorate our last day of summer tomorrow," He began, "How about a date?"

Yumi turned and saw the smirk on his face.

"Really?" She couldn't hide her excitement as they stopped walking.

"I mean, as much as I love spending our days playing video games and tinkering around in the garage," He said sarcastically, "A date doesn't sound like the worst idea ever."

Yumi laughed.

"Am I imagining things or is the great Tadashi Hamada finally asking me out on our first _official_ date?" She exaggerated with a huge gasp.

Tadashi, like usual, playfully poked her on her forehead.

"What do you think?" He smirked before continuing the walk.

Yumi quickly picked up her pace to catch up with the tall boy.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" She couldn't help asking.

"It's a surprise." He smiled.

"Come on, not even a tiny hint?" She held up her finger to emphasize her point.

"Nope."

The couple then reached Yumi's home. Like normal, Tadashi walked Yumi to the doorstep and leaned down to give Yumi her good night kiss.

The next morning, excitement filled Yumi with the anticipation of her first date with Tadashi. Choosing out an orange pleated mini skirt that hugged her waist, white halter top, and a knitted cardigan cover, she got dressed before putting on some makeup. She had just finished accessorizing when she heard the doorbell ring. Grabbing her sandal wedges, she hastened to open the door to find Tadashi dressed in navy blue rolled up jeans, a white v neck, an oxford blue blazer, and his usual sneakers.

"Ready?" He smiled, holding out his arm.

"For you?" She smiled back, "Always."

Hopping into his moped, Tadashi drove Yumi downtown where a street fair was taking place. The two walked through the fair holding hands and looking around at the several different booths and stands. After checking out a few stalls, the two headed into a nearby arcade and had fun competing against each other as they played several games for two hours, even getting weird pictures taken at a photo booth. When the evening approached, the two rejoined the other pedestrians at the street fair where they dined on a few different dishes that sellers had cooked up. With their stomachs filled, Tadashi then drove the two to the park where Tadashi pulled out a small sheet to sit on so the couple could watch the sunset by the riverbed.

It had been a simple date, not at all extravagant like in the movies, but it suited them. Tadashi and Yumi were both very simple and found happiness in the small things. As they watched the sunset, Tadashi brought up the news he'd wanted to tell her.

"I met Professor Callaghan."

Yumi's eyes widened at the name, quickly turning to look at Tadashi.

"The same Callaghan of Callaghan Laws of Robotics?"

"That's him." Tadashi chuckled.

She respected Robert Callaghan greatly after he developed an AI that was able to evaluate and analyze a person's entire genome, biometric data and environmental and personal data. The computer system was able to analyze almost every data factor allowing easier diagnosis for patient treatment and conditions. He was a genius in the technological world who even came up with the Callaghan Law of Robotics.

"But…how?"

"Remember how I toured the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology last week?"

She nodded.

"After the tour I decided to hang in the library for a bit and continue my blueprints on my healthcare robot idea when he passed by me. He spotted my schematics and after reviewing it, he told me he was impressed and that he would save me a spot in his special robotics research team."

Tadashi suddenly felt Yumi's arms wrap around his neck as she gave him a squeeze. "This is such great news! I'm so proud of you Tadashi!"

"He even said that he wanted me to join his lab as soon as possible so he already enrolled me for the spring semester."

"How?"

"I guess being the head of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Robotics Department has its perks."

A realization dawned on Yumi.

"Wait, the spring semester? So…"

"Yeah," Tadashi already knew what she was going to ask. "Professor Callaghan came with me to talk to the district officials and as long as finish all the year's work by the time the spring semester comes around, then I can graduate early." His smile fell. "So we only have one semester together. I'm sorry I can't graduate with you."

Yumi shifted her body and grabbed Tadashi's face in her hands, prompting him to shift his body towards her as well. Her eyes were serious and determined as she spoke.

"Tadashi, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Don't you dare apologize to me." She then smiled, her eyes bright. "Besides, it's not the end of the world. It's not like I'll be lonely. I have Sasha, Benjamin, and even Hiro's going to be at San Fransokyo High remember? And it's not like we won't see each other once you go to college."

She then pulled them together for a kiss and then gave him a stern look, waving her finger for emphasis.

"But if you fall for someone else I'll never forgive you." She joked. "I don't care how tall, pretty, or smart she is, I'll still kick your ass."

Tadashi let out a laugh before caressing her cheek.

"Don't worry Yumi. No one can take your place. Besides," he playfully patted her on the head, "I like my girls fun sized."

Yumi's pouty face as she looked away amused Tadashi as he held her chin to pull her face up to look at him.

"I love you."

Tadashi brought her pink lips to his, moving his arms around her waist as she instinctively moved her arms around his shoulders. Like all of their kisses, it was gentle but after a few kisses, Yumi felt a strange sensation in her body, making her desire more. As if Tadashi could hear her inner thoughts, he leaned forward, making her arms move to the ground for support as he continued kissing her, tilting his head to deepen their kiss. She soon couldn't support herself anymore and felt herself lying down with Tadashi right on top of her. She couldn't understand what happened between them that brought this sudden rush of passion but she didn't want it to stop. Taking off the baseball cap that he always wore, her fingers danced through his hair, pulling him even closer. It didn't even matter that they were close enough that she could feel his heartbeat on her breast and that they were blatantly making out in the park at night, she wanted him closer. In order to gasp a bit for air, she allowed her lips to part a bit but quickly found herself unable to breathe again as she felt his tongue slip in.

It was that moment when Yumi realized why girls gushed about kissing their significant other. Never before had Yumi felt so intimate with another person. It made her feel vulnerable, as if she was melting underneath him. The kiss was no longer gentle and like the books she had read. Their kisses were messy and wet as they let their passion control their bodies.

Finally needing to catch their breath, the two parted from each other, their faces both flushed from the lack of oxygen and his chest still panting against her rising breast.

"So," Tadashi smirked once he caught his breath, "Not bad for a first date huh?"

His statement earned a playful smack on the head from the girl who lay underneath him.

"You idiot." She laughed before pulling him in for another kiss.

...

As much as Yumi missed summer, all things had to end and school started again. With Hiro in their high school now, the trio would always schedule time to meet up during the lunch break. However as time passed on, Tadashi had gotten more busy trying to finish all the schoolwork early that he would sometimes pass on hanging out during lunch. He even quit the karate club in order to focus on not only graduating early, but studying more medical books to create his robot. Even though Yumi had tried to help him as much as she could, Tadashi still felt it was necessary for him to have more knowledge himself in the field.

Even though Tadashi wasn't around as often anymore, Yumi didn't really mind. She busied herself with studying and after getting permission from the nurse, Hiro usually kept her company while she volunteered at the school clinic. Despite how busy he was, Tadashi still brought Yumi on dates every Saturday, despite her protests to simply stay in so he could finish his work earlier.

The semester seemed to pass by in a flash as Tadashi had completed the necessary criteria to graduate early, Yumi had finished taking her college entrance exams, and Hiro had been set to start sophomore curriculum in the spring semester, thus proving his genius again. After finishing up her work at the school clinic, Yumi headed back to her homeroom classroom in order to pick up a book she forgot when she found Tadashi sitting at his desk, staring out the window.

"Tadashi?" She thought he would've already gone home after receiving his diploma.

He turned around and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hey Yumi, where's Hiro?"

She walked over and sat at the desk in front of his, turning around to face him.

"He told me that he was going to head back home first since he was expecting a package to arrive today." Tadashi nodded in understanding. "I thought you'd be home by now. Didn't you receive your diploma already?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to see our classroom one last time."

"Wow, I didn't pang you for the sentimental type." She joked.

"Well, we did have lots of good memories here after all." He chuckled.

"Like the time Michael thought it'd be a good idea to try on the new rocket boots he'd been working on?"

"You'd think he'd be smart enough to actually strap the boots on properly."

The two broke into laughter at the memory of their spikey haired classmate's rocket boot flying around the classroom.

"I'm going to miss this place." Tadashi's voice was serious again. He sighed before looking into his best friend's stunning blue-gray eyes. "I'm going to miss being in the same class as you."

Yumi flicked his forehead playfully to snap him out of his seriousness.

"Hey, don't be going all sappy on me now. Be excited; you're going to be a robotics engineering major at one of the best universities in the nation!"

He smiled at her.

"Thanks Yumi."

"Hey, what are girlfriends for?" She smirked, earning a small chuckle from her boyfriend before they kissed.

Yumi knew that they would be fine. She was genuinely happy for Tadashi's opportunity to work under Professor Callaghan, knowing that under his guidance, Tadashi would be able to reach heights that she probably can't reach. So as they shared their kiss in the classroom, she only held happy thoughts, not realizing that outside the doorway of the classroom stood a messy black haired boy whose heart sank as he witnessed the couple. She didn't realize that the twelve-year old boy ran away from the scene. She didn't realize that the boy was Hiro.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a while. Again, thank you all as always for reading this story. Please let me know what you think so far and if it's going ok as we're slowly getting closer and closer to the Big Hero 6 movie plot. :O /strong/p**


	12. Ch11: To Deserve You

"I'm so sorry Yumi. I already promised Hiro I'd spend the day with him."

"It's alright." She tried to sound as cheerful as she could for Tadashi. "It's important that you spend time with your brother after all. He needs his brother. Just remember to spend time with Aunt Cass as well. I can tell she misses you. Try to go home more often." She scolded. "It's not good for your health to stay in the lab all day and night."

She heard a weary chuckle from her phone.

"Don't worry I know."

The sound of some equipment beeping indicated that the conversation was coming to an end.

"Sorry Yumi but I have to go."

"Tadashi, wait!" She interjected.

"Yeah?"

She wanted to tell him that she missed him, that she missed being with him, but decided otherwise.

"Good luck."

She could picture him smiling while holding his phone.

"Thanks Yumi. You're the best."

Only after hanging up the phone did Yumi allow herself to sigh as she sat at the staircase of the school during her lunch break. It's been over a year since Tadashi enrolled in San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and many things had changed. Though the two were still dating, they spent less time together since he enrolled since he was busy juggling university schoolwork, occasionally helping out Aunt Cass with the café, and his robotics project. The two barely saw each other, only having been on about five dates the entire year, one date being their one year anniversary date which he arrived late to. Even though he tried to call her every weekend, there were multiple times when he'd forget as he tended to pull lots of all-nighters during the weekends.

Despite how little time they spent together, Yumi actually didn't mind too much. It just made the time they _actually_ did spend together just that much more precious. No matter how much time passed since their meetings, she never felt her heart waver, only grow stronger. Besides, she managed to keep herself busy too. Thanks to her expansive knowledge and potential, she had already gained many offers to enter straight medical programs of several universities across the nation. She started traveling throughout the year in order to tour all the campuses and to see what they offered her. Similar to Tadashi's situation, some universities offered to give her early enrollment but she declined, wanting to enjoy her senior year in high school fully. In addition, she gained an internship with the San Fransokyo General Hospital where she was able to shadow Dr. Dake, one of the hospital chief's.

"Trouble in paradise?" She heard a voice break her thoughts and turned to see one of her close friends seat herself next to her.

"That's what you get for dating man of science." Sasha continued teasing.

Yumi only smiled, not feeling up to responding to her teasing.

"Another canceled date?" Sasha asked sympathetically.

"Nah, we didn't have anything planned. I just hoped we'd be able to meet during the holiday since we get school off."

"Man, and he turned you down?" Sasha's eyebrows started furrowing, showing her disapproval of Tadashi's actions.

"It's fine," Yumi smiled, "He already made plans with Hiro so it's no big deal. It's important that he and Hiro get to spend some time together."

"Wow," Sasha's eyes widened. "You're like… the girlfriend of the year. If Michael didn't meet me I'd throw a fit. Tadashi's so lucky to have a girlfriend like you."

Yumi allowed herself to stretch as she stood up.

"Nah, I'm lucky to have Tadashi in my life."

"Stop it you're too much." Sasha feigned a look of pain.

The school bell rang, indicating the end of the lunch break. The two girls started heading back to their classroom when Sasha asked Yumi another question.

"Speaking of Hiro, whatever happened to him? I never see him anymore."

Yumi couldn't figure out what happened but ever since Tadashi left San Fransokyo High, Hiro had stopped hanging out with her. Even when she visited he was always locked up in the garage and barely gave her much attention. When she offered to play laser tag with him like before, he would always respond by saying that he had more important things to do. Yumi was barely able to get the boy to speak more than five minutes to her. She later found out from Aunt Cass that Hiro was on the fast track and was set to graduate high school by the end of his thirteen year. Yumi assumed that Hiro had been preoccupying himself to graduate early and had been busy with his inventions, not to mention that he was going through an awkward teenage year. Though she was sad that the two had drifted apart, she thought it best to give the thirteen year old boy his space.

"Hiro's ok." Yumi gave her friend a general response and was thankful the pair had reached the classroom before Sasha bombarded her with further questions.

After her day in the hospital, Yumi arrived back to her empty home. As per usual, her father was working late in the office. He probably wouldn't be back home until midnight or one in the morning. Her time spent away from Tadashi made Yumi realize how her mother must've felt when her father was always away for work. Though Yumi understood her mother's feelings a bit more, she was stronger than her mother. She would never leave Tadashi, no matter how busy he got.

Cooking a nice pasta dinner for herself, Yumi's eyes continued wandering to the kitchen clock while she ate.

 _'_ _I wonder if he already ate.'_ She thought to herself.

She remembered him telling her he planned on staying at the lab late today to work on his project. Determined to surprise Tadashi, she packed up the rest of the pasta and took a tram to the university. Upon reaching the entrance of the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab, she wondered if she was going to be a bother to his work. Deciding that she might as well deliver him the meal since she already traveled all the way there, she walked into the building confidently.

After receiving clearance, Yumi was given a guest badge and was directed towards the research laboratory. When stepping into the laboratory though, she was amazed at all the inventions that filled the large room. From rocket powered engines to laser technology, she was amazed by everything. It wasn't until a voice interrupt her wonder did she snap back to reality.

"Who are you?"

Yumi found herself faced with an Asian girl with short purple streaked black hair who was in the middle of blowing a bubble. Before she could answer though, Yumi found herself shaking hands with an enthusiastic girl who towered over her. The girl must've been at least a foot taller than her, even if she took off her platform heels. The honey blonde girl with thick pink framed glasses had a huge smile on her face as she spoke to Yumi.

"Oh my gosh, you _must_ be Yumi right?"

"Yumi?" the Asian girl contemplated for a bit before realizing. "Ahh, the infamous girlfriend."

Yumi felt herself slightly blush.

"Did Tadashi tell you about me?"

"Even if he didn't, we'd still know." A tall, muscular, dark-skinned student with a small beard approached them with a smile. "After all, the picture of you guys in his lab says it all."

"Not to mention the fact that he tends to leave the lab to make a phone call at almost the exact same time each week. Typical boyfriend calling girlfriend procedure." The Asian girl popped another bubble before finally reaching out her hand.

"I'm Gogo by the way," she pointed to the other two, "That's Honey Lemon and Wasabi."

Yumi shook their hands but they must've known her thoughts when they saw her facial expression.

"Fred comes up with the names." Honey Lemon explained.

"Fred?"

As if on cue, the mentioned boy had appeared out of nowhere as he shook Yumi's hand.

"Present and accounted for." He smiled before leaning immensely close to her face. "So this is Tadashi's girlfriend?"

Wasabi quickly pulled Fred away, giving Yumi back her personal space.

"Dude." Wasabi scolded.

"Hey bro, I'm just getting a good luck at our lovely guest. You're much smaller than I expected though." He slurred before suddenly sniffing the air.

"Do I smell some alfredo?"

Yumi held up her packed dinner.

"I wanted to surprise Tadashi with some dinner. I imagine he didn't eat yet since he's so busy."

"Oh my gosh that's so cute. She cooked dinner for him guys!" Honey Lemon squealed before hugging Yumi. "You're so adorable. Come on, his lab is this way." She leaded the group towards Tadashi's lab as Yumi felt all the students' eyes on her as she walked past them.

When they reached the door of his lab Honey Lemon knocked a distinctive knock before they all heard Tadashi's voice getting closer.

"Honey Lemon I told you I'll look at your chemical equation later."

As soon as he swung the door open though he was definitely surprised to see his girlfriend who looked even smaller being surrounded by his friends. Though Yumi was ecstatic to see Tadashi after so long, she felt a bit embarrassed as she stood there.

"H-hey Tadashi." She meekly greeted.

"Y-Yumi…" He managed to muster before his friends started teasing him.

"He's speechless this is super cute." Honey Lemon squealed again.

"We'll leave you two alone now." Wasabi started ushering the gang away.

"Don't fool around too much." Gogo said, unamused.

"Tell me how the pasta tastes Tadashi." Fred called out while he was dragged away by Gogo.

After the gang left, Tadashi finally got his senses together.

"Pasta?"

Still looking to the ground, she held up the container of food.

"I made extra and since you were busy, I thought I'd bring you some."

Despite how tired he was previously, Yumi's actions warmed him up and gave him a bit more energy. He smiled and took the container off her hands before gesturing her to come in.

Once in, Yumi's attention turned to the white, inflatable robot which stood in the center of the room.

"Oh whoa," She exclaimed, all embarrassment gone. "Is this it?"

"Yup," Tadashi had already started eating the delicious meal. "That's Baymax."

"Baymax?"

"Well, he's gotta have a name right?" Tadashi chuckled.

Yumi was about to touch him when Tadashi quickly warned her.

"Wait, it's not a good idea to touch him. He's still in a beta state and can sometimes go crazy."

"He's so cute." Yumi smiled. "I'm assuming it's to put the patients more at ease around him?"

"Yup, want him to be as lovable and huggable as possible." Tadashi spoke with a mouth full of pasta.

Something else caught Yumi's attention as she ran towards the large window.

"Whoa, Tadashi the view from your lab is amazing!"

She pressed her hands against the glass and absorbed in the night scenery of the university's park. Tadashi smiled to himself as he walked over and saw her blue-gray eyes which glistened. He loved how her eyes always seemed to look at everything with wonder. He then hugged her from the back, wrapping his arms around her. He forgot how long it had been since he felt her warmth.

"I missed you Yumi. I know it might not seem like it, but I really did miss you."

She managed to turn around to face her boyfriend, tilting his head down to look at her.

"I know you did; don't worry. I never doubted you for a second."

He leaned down to meet with her lips, giving her long, gentle kisses, savoring the taste.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He rested his forehead against hers.

"I ask myself that every day." She teased, laughing when he made a face. He then shut her laughter off with more kisses.

Realizing how late it had gotten, Yumi packed up the empty container, happy that Tadashi had finished it all, and prepared to leave. Tadashi offered to give her a ride back home since it had gotten so late, despite her protests. She ultimately gave in though so after she bid the gang farewell, the two sped off on his moped. Once they reached her home, she noticed the lights on, indicating her father had come home. Before heading inside though, Yumi gave her boyfriend a hug and apologized.

"I'm sorry for distracting you and keeping you from your work."

Tadashi's eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about Yumi? You don't have to apologize for anything." His face returned back to his normal, calm expression as he caressed her cheek.

"I was really happy that you came to visit me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologizing for never having enough time for you."

Yumi reached up to hold his hand.

"So… would you be ok if I visited again? Not anytime soon, but maybe later on?"

Tadashi held his thumb up.

"You betcha."

Giving him a goodnight kiss, Yumi had been satisfied with how the day ended as she made her way inside.

As she took off her shoes, she heard her father's voice calling to her from his home office. Still in a good mood, she greeted her father warmly until she noticed his dark expression as he sat at his desk. Yumi hastened towards him and took his hands into hers.

"Dad? What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

When his eyes finally met hers, she could see all the sadness that laid beneath his blue-gray eyes.

"It's your mother…"

Yumi knew that wherever this conversation was going, it wasn't going to end well. She felt her stomach tighten as she dreaded what her father struggled to tell her.

"There's been an accident."

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I hope you're all doing well and that you're enjoying the story so far. I know I've been going a bit fast in terms of pace but I hope you all don't mind. So... Yumi finally met the other members of Big Hero 6! I tried to stay as true to their characters as I could but I'm still a bit new to fanfiction writing so please forgive me if they don't seem to be as true to their characters as you would like.**

 **Also, out of curiosity, how many of you would like to see a Hiro's POV chapter? I'm thinking of writing one but I'm not 100% sure right now. As always, thank you all for reading and please let me know what you all think! ^_^**


	13. Ch12: I'll Miss You

A drunk driver, her mom had been put into a devastating coma due to a stupid drunk driver. Yumi wrapped up in her bed, still reeling from the news her father had dropped on her. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her head back on her bedframe, dozens of thoughts filling her brain. Though the driver managed to only sustain a few non-life threatening injuries, her mother wasn't so lucky. She had multiple broken bones, head trauma along with neurological injuries. According to the doctor Yumi spoke to, it'd be a miracle if her mother would ever be able to walk again. Filled with a sense of determination, Yumi decided, she needed to be with her mother at this time. When her mother wakes up she would need support during her recovery. Even though her mother had moved away years ago, it didn't make Yumi love her any less. Besides, it felt like the right time to move in with her mother. She was graduating soon and she remembered getting an offer from the medical school of the University of Manbai.

Of course, there was only one problem: she'd have to leave Tadashi. She often heard that long distance relationships never worked, but if they really loved each other it could right? He'd probably be too busy to fly to Manbai, but she could always visit during the holidays.

Yumi proceeded to turn off the bedroom lights before snuggling into her warm comforter. Despite the warm weather outside, she felt so cold. She only had a few months left in San Fransokyo. She needed to make the most of it.

* * *

 _ **Hiro's POV** _

The teacher watched as the messy hair boy placed a folder filled with an ample amount of assignments and papers.

"Here're all the assignments you gave me."

"This folder contained three months of assignments and I just gave it to you the beginning of this week, yet you're already finished?" the middle aged instructor asked in disbelief.

"Well, it was all really easy, so why should it take me longer than a few days?" The boy simply stated.

"Hiro, I know you told me you wanted to graduate early and the principal granted you permission, but don't you think you ought to slow down and try to enjoy high school?"

The boy faked contemplation over her idea before quickly shutting her down.

"Nah, high school is too boring for me. I just want to get out of here fast. It's not like I'm learning anything new here. So can you give me the next set of assignments?"

Because of the sudden request, the teacher didn't have the material prepared and told Hiro she'd have the files ready for him tomorrow. Grabbing his skateboard out of his backpack, Hiro prepared to leave school but as he was exiting the school gate, a voice he knew all too well caught his attention. He looked to his right to see a girl with brown hair and grey blue eyes leaning against the tree which rested by the gateway of the school. She was talking to someone on the phone and it didn't take Hiro long to figure out who the caller was.

"I'm sure you'll get him working in no time. Don't doubt yourself so much Tadashi." The girl spoke.

Hiro knew he should have headed home right away, but despite that, he still lingered by the gate and eavesdropped in on her conversation with his brother.

"Me? I'm doing the same as usual. Don't worry about me."

All of a sudden Hiro noticed her tone change slightly.

"Tadashi?"

There was a bit of a long silence before he heard her continue.

"No, never mind, it's nothing. Good luck with work. I'll talk to you later."

Hiro decided to quickly leave before she noticed him hanging around. A part of him wanted to see her, find out what was wrong. He knew her too well; she had used her fake happy tone on the phone with her brother. The old him would've gone to her straight away and comforted her like he always did in the past, but now, it wasn't his business. She had Tadashi now after all. She didn't need him anymore.

As soon as Hiro arrived home he fell onto his bed in the quiet room. He found it so strange that the girl who used to make him feel happy and excited just by seeing her face now made him feel upset and angry. It was an exhausting feeling which was very new to the boy.

Yumi had always had a special place in his heart since their first encounter. He would never forget when she, like his own guardian angel, had protected him against the boys who bullied him. She even treated his injuries and brought him home. At first he thought that would be the last time he would ever see that amazing girl, but as if a stroke of luck had appeared in Hiro's life, she had appeared before him again as Tadashi's classmate. Each time she came over and spent time with him and his brother, he had never felt so happy. Being together with the girl and his brother, two people he respected and admired the most, made him feel as if he was the luckiest kid in the world.

He always noticed that his heart felt warm and his cheeks would flare up when she did subtle things such as hugging him or even ruffling through his hair, but it wasn't until that night when he saw her cry that he realized how special she really was to him. After climbing through her window and comforting his sobbing friend, as she held onto him, Hiro came to realize something important. He didn't want to ever leave her side; he wanted to be together with her until he died. Being so young, the only knowledge he had about romantic love was through the stupid dramas that Aunt Cass made him watch with her. He remembered how he thought it was ridiculous how the characters would risk everything in order to be with the person they loved. But after seeing Yumi smile at him through her tear-stained face after their embrace, he knew, that whatever he felt for Yumi, it was definitely love.

As if a spark was lit in Hiro's young heart, he felt a sort of fuel that drove him forward. Though he always knew that he could move faster through the school system due to his knowledge, he was even more motivated to quickly skip past middle school in order to reach high school to be with Yumi as soon as possible. He wanted to be in the same school as her, walk through the halls with her and spend their lunch breaks together. When he had finally reached high school, he truly believed he would be happier, until the day he witnessed his brother and Yumi.

Normally, Yumi and Hiro would walk home together while Tadashi stayed behind to do extra work in order to graduate earlier. However, that day, Hiro told her that he "had to go home to pick up a package." In reality, Hiro had gotten in trouble since he supposedly "insulted" another classmate's intelligence which almost led to a fight but was stopped before any injuries arose. Though Hiro didn't really care what other people thought of him, he knew that if Yumi found out, she'd be concerned and involve herself. Once his reprimand was finished, Hiro noticed it wasn't as late as he thought it would be and hurried to the clinic where Yumi normally helped out at after school. After arriving to the clinic, he was directed to Yumi's classroom by the nurse there.

Excited to see her, he ran to her classroom and was about to burst in when he noticed that she wasn't alone in the classroom. Tadashi was there as well. Normally Hiro would just burst in as it was only Tadashi and Yumi after all, but something was different that day. The way Tadashi and Yumi looked at each other, it was so serious that Hiro decided it wouldn't be a good idea to interrupt whatever they were intensely talking about. Listening in to their conversation, Hiro waited to find a good cue to come into the room but instead was shocked to hear what they said.

"I'm going to miss being in the same class as you." Tadashi had stated in such a soft tone Hiro rarely heard.

There was a slight silence before Hiro heard his brother exclaim a bit in pain.

"Hey, don't be going all sappy on me now. Be excited; you're going to be a robotics engineering major at one of the best universities in the nation!" Yumi's voice rang out joyfully.

"Thanks Yumi."

"Hey, what are girlfriends for?"

It was that comment which made Hiro's world stop. His instinct told him not to look through the small window into the classroom, but he did anyway and confirmed what he heard. Hiro felt as if his heart stopped as he witnesses the scene he never imagined in his life: Yumi and Tadashi were kissing.

As if he was running away from reality, Hiro fled the scene. Not knowing where to go or what to do, Hiro just kept running until he found himself out of the school and by an alleyway in the city. Allowing himself to rest for a moment, Hiro leaned against the alleyway wall, contemplating what had just occurred.

Deep inside himself, Hiro had always known, known that Yumi was going to one day slip away from him and find herself a boyfriend. And he also knew that her boyfriend most likely wouldn't be him. After all, Hiro wasn't dumb, he knew that Yumi saw him as a kid due to their age gap, but he always had hope in his heart that maybe, one day, if he stayed by her side, she would one day look his way. He always knew the day would come when she would come to him with her boyfriend and he would look upon his opponent but never had he imagined that of all people, her boyfriend would be his own brother, someone he could never compete with.

The fuel which had been powered by feelings and attachment were then replaced that day with hurt and anger. He felt angry that the two never told him. Did they really see him as a kid that much? He realized how much of a fool he was and now all he wanted was to burn these feelings he had. He started ignoring her, avoiding her, and even decided to work hard to graduate early from high school, just so he didn't have to see her anymore. Everything he did now, it wasn't for her but rather, it was to get away from her.

While avoiding Yumi however, Hiro realized how much she impacted his life. It was odd walking home alone, not playing laser tag together on the weekends, or even spending his evenings hanging out with her at home. He didn't realize exactly _how_ much time he spent with her, considering she spent a good amount of her time at the hospital and visiting Tadashi. It wasn't until a week after Hiro found out about the couple that he discovered his newfound enjoyment while walking along the streets of San Fransokyo at night: bot-fighting.

It was almost as if bot-fighting gave Hiro a new purpose. Before he knew it, Hiro had begun sneaking out almost every night in order to battle in bot-fights. It entertained him and kept his mind off of everything else, not to mention how much he earned from each fight. He learned to use his age to his advantage, generating more money for himself when he hustled his opponents.

That night, after Hiro heard Aunt Cass turn on the TV for her weekly drama watching, Hiro grabbed his skateboard and headed out to a bot fight downtown. It was an easy win again of course. By now, the thrill had left the fights since every win was too easy with the new bot Hiro made with the cash he earned from his previous wins. He expected as much though. He knew how the night would go: Win the bot fight, earn the cash, and go fool around with more bot fights for more cash. This night however, was different.

After winning his bot fight, Hiro didn't expect to hear a certain girl call his name in confusion. Turning around, he looked into the face of a very shocked but very angry Yumi. Hiro knew that look all too well. Whenever Yumi was upset, it was very intimidating but he still stood his ground after the initial shock of seeing her there. She quickly marched over to him and forced him to look at her as she scolded him.

"Hiro what in the world are you thinking? You know better than to be here!"

It didn't take long for Hiro's fallen opponent to walk behind Yumi and make demands.

"Are you this boy's older sister, if so, you owe me some money that he hustled from me."

As soon as the man placed his hand on Yumi's shoulder however, in a blink of an eye she grabbed his arm and judo flipped him over. Before Hiro, or any bystander for that matter, could react, Yumi grabbed Hiro's arm and hauled him out of the alleyway.

Finally sitting on a bench far away from the scene, Yumi knocked Hiro on the head.

"What are you doing?" Hiro felt his own anger rising.

"What am _I_ doing? What the hell are you doing Hiro? Bot fighting? You _know_ that's illegal!"

"Hey, bot fighting isn't illegal! Betting on bot fighting is illegal." He stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, you have no right telling me what to do. I can do whatever I want."

"Why? Because you think that because you are about to graduate high school at thirteen you suddenly know what's best for you? What would Tadashi and Aunt Cass think?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the bench, pouting.

Yumi let out a huge sigh and calmed herself down as she took a seat next to him.

"Hiro, what happened to you? You weren't like this before. Why won't you talk to me?" She tried looking him in the eyes, but the boy wouldn't budge.

"Well, things change. You should know." He said a bit spitefully.

Confusion swept over Yumi.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You and Tadashi."

"What about us?"

"Your relationship."

Hiro could tell from the look on Yumi's face that she forgot that Hiro didn't know about it and that look made his heart hurt even more. Did she not care about what he thought or at least even think about how he would feel?

"What about it? It's not like our dating affected anything." She stated.

That did it for Hiro. He knew he shouldn't continue but he felt so angry and hurt at that he didn't care anymore. Over the year he had come to terms with his feelings and tried his best to accept his brother's relationship with Yumi. Though he felt completely fine and normal with his brother, each time he looked at Yumi, it still hurt. To hear her say that her dating Tadashi hadn't changed anything made Hiro relive the memories of that afternoon when he caught the couple in the classroom.

"Yes it did." Hiro gritted through his teeth.

"W-what?"

The boy finally turned to face the girl.

"The girl I liked for so long started dating my older brother, how could it not affect me?" He almost yelled.

Yumi couldn't hide her expression and shock as her mouth subconsciously spoke for her.

"You liked me?"

Hiro looked to the ground, his voice quieter.

"Ever since you saved me all those years ago, I've sorta developed a crush on you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Hiro's expression darkened.

"Would it have changed anything? I was fine just holding my feelings in. I was happy with having the three of us being friends. I didn't want anything to change, but it didn't matter anyway since you and my brother liked each other."

Yumi reached to hold Hiro but he shrugged her hand away.

"Hiro, I'm so sorry."

"Don't bother. Just leave me alone and go have fun with my brother." He was about to leave when he felt her hand holding him to stay.

"Please Hiro, don't leave like this. I don't want our friendship to end this way." She pleaded.

A long silence hung between the two until Yumi revealed her secret.

"I don't want to leave like this. I know this is selfish of me to ask but can we please make amends before I say goodbye."

Confusion crossed Hiro's face as he turned back around to face Yumi.

"What do you mean by goodbye? You make it sound like you're going to leave forever."

Yumi gave a small smile but her eyes were starting to tear up, making Hiro realize the situation.

"Not forever but…"

"You're leaving?" He exclaimed.

"It's my mother, Hiro. There's been an accident… she needs me." She tried her hardest to suppress her tears.

"Does Tadashi know?"

She shook her head. Hiro didn't need her to explain. He knew that with her personality she wouldn't tell Tadashi while he was busy with school. She was too thoughtful and caring. Hiro knew how Yumi hated burdening others with her problems. It was another one of the reasons why he liked her so much.

"When are you leaving?" Hiro's voice dropped to a whisper, completely devoid of all the anger that filled him a while ago.

"Next week." She whispered back.

Though his heart still hurt, Hiro grabbed Yumi in for a long, much needed hug. His resolve to stay away from the girl had dissipated as all that filled him now was the reality that in just one week, she'd be out of his life forever. Even though he avoided her before, deep down he knew that she was still not too far. He could always see her once his feelings disappeared. But now, things were different. She was leaving San Fransokyo.

Feeling Hiro's warmth, Yumi ignored the fact that the boy had confessed to her a moment ago, and allowed herself to soak in his embrace. She didn't realize how much she missed Hiro. Her tears began to fall as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'll miss you Hiro." She whispered.

Hiro, still unsure of how to react to anything anymore, knew he should've told her that he'd miss her too but it was as if his words had been caught in his throat. So instead, he continued hugging the crying girl, his arms wrapping tighter around her.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait and I know I usually update on weekends but I felt like the wait was so long that it didn't matter when I posted. I hope everyone liked the Hiro POV! Please let me know what you think about Hiro's feelings and what you think of his relationship with Yumi. Also, I found it quite fun to write the Hiro POV so what do you guys think of me writing another character POV? I was thinking of maybe trying a Tadashi POV but I'm not 100% sure. If you want a Tadashi POV or any other character's let me know! Thank you again for being so patient and I will hopefully update soon.**


	14. Ch13: Until Next Time

**Tadashi's POV:**

"I'm sorry Tadshi, but I'm afraid that without substantial results, the school simply cannot fund the project anymore."

The young man looked upon his mentor and pleaded.

"Please Professor, I just need a bit more time. He's almost ready, I swear."

The older man was prepared to give the final decision but after seeing the disparity in the boy's eyes, he sighed in defeat.

"One more week Mr. Hamada, that's all I can give you."

The young man with the baseball cap burst out of his seat with excitement.

"Thank you so much Professor Callaghan; you won't regret this I promise!"

His mentor gave him a comforting pat on the back before heading out of the young man's lab.

Tadashi had greatly appreciated the extra time and was certain a week was all he needed in order to finish Baymax. The coding was perfect on the chip, the entire inner and outer structure of Baymax had been completed, and though he still was malfunctioning, Tadashi wouldn't give up on his creation.

It wasn't until three days after Callaghan announced his deadline, did Tadashi start feeling a bit of frustration over his consistent failures.

"Still haven't gotten it to work Hamada?"

Tadashi looked to the door of his lab to see another of Callaghan's students.

"What do you want Austin?"

The blonde haired young man casually entered the laboratory and began analyzing the robot, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"Just wanted to see your progress."

As soon as the intruder pressed the robot's chip reader, it's arm quickly spun, almost hitting the man if it weren't for his reflexes.

"Not much progress I see." The blonde smirked.

"He will work. I just need more…"

"Time? Not very likely, seeing how your robot is behaving."

Tadashi felt the frustration built up inside of him.

"Why are you really here Austin?"

The boy walked up to him, staring at him intensely.

"Let's just say, I'm here to finally see your luck run out Hamada. You may have thought your life was annoyingly perfect with your popularity, the favoritism from Professor Callaghan, and your girlfriend, but it's all about to fall apart. Professor Callaghan is finally seeing how much of a failure you are and your friends and girlfriend are finally sick of you. Especially your girlfriend; she's probably sick of you by now considering all she does when she comes here is to feed you. Any day now she's going to come in and break up with you considering how pathetic you are."

Before Tadashi could retaliate with anything back, the boy left almost as swiftly as he had come in.

Trying to reel back in what had just occurred, Tadashi continued working on Baymax, wanting to prove his capability but each time he had tested the marshmallow-like robot, it would fail, making him delve deeper into his dark thoughts. He didn't even realize how much time had passed until a knock came from his door, turning his attention to something other than his failures.

At first he debated on opening the door, but finally decided it was time, but didn't expect to find Yumi at the door waiting for him with yet another container of food in her hands. Normally, Tadashi would be happy to see her, but after what Austin said, seeing her with food in her hands had triggered the darkness inside of him.

"Yumi, what're you doing here so late?"

He saw her face fill with guilt, but for some odd reason, it only made him more upset.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to you. I should've checked…" She started to apologize until Tadashi let out an exasperated sigh.

"What do you want Yumi?" His sleep-deprived state, stress, and self-pity clouded his mind and thoughts.

Still shocked from Tadashi's change in tone, she stuttered out her reply.

"I just wanted to bring you your favorite dish and was hoping that maybe we could talk…"

"Talk about what? My failure? Our relationship? How much of a burden this is?"

Yumi tried holding onto his arm gingerly but Tadashi just pushed her away.

"Tadashi, please, you're tired and stress. Maybe you need some rest in order to think clearly again."

"No Yumi, for the first time ever, I am thinking clearly. Look at us, what are we really? You literally come here just to bring me food and tell me to get rest. Our relationship is no different from that of a mother and child. It's just a burdensome relationship."

"Are you saying… you find me a burden?" Yumi's voice started wavering.

"Just go Yumi. I'm so close to finishing and you're only going to distract me."

"So that's it then?" Yumi's voice cracked as tears began to form in her eyes, waking Tadashi up from his dark trance. "I'm just a distraction to you? When _I_ see you Tadashi, I feel happy and energized. Just seeing your smile lifts my spirits up. But I guess you don't feel the same way."

Yumi began walking away but Tadashi quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her. Normally she would turn back and try to listen to him, but she didn't this time. She didn't turn around to see Tadashi's face which was filled with regret as he began to realize what he said. Before he had the chance to speak she spoke one last thought in her mind.

"Y-Yumi…"

"I'm sorry to have been such a burden on you during our entire relationship."

She took off the silver locket she had always worn, the locket that she treasured so greatly, the locket Tadashi had given her two years ago. She still didn't meet his eyes as she placed the locket in his hand.

"Don't worry; I won't be coming here anymore."

Yumi ran out of the lab and Tadashi knew that he should've ran after her, explained himself to her, but his feet remained glued to the floor. Finally, when the emotions began churning inside himself, he let out his complex feelings, first kicking his toolbox on the floor before collapsing onto his chair and knocking out from exhaustion.

The next morning as Tadashi woke up, he gazed upon the pictures on his desk, with his eyes finally landing on the one with him and Hiro. He remembered how much Hiro looked up to him since they were kids and felt a surge of motivation. He needed to complete this project, for himself and everyone's sake. He needed to prove to himself that he was not a failure. He needed to be that person Hiro had always looked up to; a person who never gave up, even when times were hard. Taking Baymax's chip out, Tadashi began to recode the program and finally after a week of hard work, found the flaw. Putting the chip back in the robot, Tadashi decided to tiredly test Baymax again, pushing the recording button.

"This is Tadashi Hamada; this is the eighty-forth test…" he let out a sigh. "What do you say big guy?"

He felt his eyes widen as he finally heard the response he had been waiting for during the past few months.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Adrenaline filled Tadashi as he yelled with joy.

"It works! Oh, this is amazing, you work." He ran up to kiss Baymax between his eyes before letting the happiness overtake him. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You work, I can't believe it! I can't…" He realized he needed to perform the final test.

"Ok, ok big moment here. Scan me."

Baymax quickly performed the scan and responded quickly. "Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated; this indicates that you are happy."

"I am…" Tadashi responded, "I really am. Oh man, wait till my brother sees you. You're going to help so many people buddy… so many. That's all for now; I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax then proceeded to deflate back into his charging box, leaving Tadashi feeling incredibly content with himself for the first time in a long while. The darkness that had filled his mind the past day had been thrusted out of his mind with the renewal of hope and confidence in himself.

Deciding to finally get out of the lab, Tadashi quickly ran out, grabbing his keys and wallet on the way out, and drove back home to the Lucky Cat Café. As soon as he arrived he announced the great news.

"I finished it! He works!" Tadashi ran in and hugged Aunt Cass, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She in return gave him one of her huge bear hugs.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Aunt Cass; where's Hiro?"

"Upstairs I believe."

Not hesitating a moment later, Tadashi ran upstairs to see his little brother sitting at the desk.

"Hey bro, I'm in a fantastic mood right now, let's go out, it'll be my treat."

Hiro however, didn't budge, leaving Tadashi standing there panting from the adrenaline, and confused.

"What's up Hiro?"

"Why're you here?"

"Because I finished my work, so why wouldn't I be here?"

"It's just that… shouldn't you be with Yumi right now?" Hiro's voice was mixed with confusion.

"It's ok; I'll go see her tomorrow after I treat you out today."

"But, doesn't she leave in two days?"

Tadashi's adrenaline died as he felt a horrible feeling rise in his chest.

"What do you mean by leaving?"

"Wait, didn't you know? Yumi's moving to take care of her mom after the accident. I thought she went to go tell you at your lab last week."

Tadashi's guilt rose to an all new high with that statement as he remembered Yumi's last visit. All of a sudden, the pieces fell into place as he remembered her final statement to him, "I won't be coming here anymore." He didn't realize how heavy her words were and how unforgiveable his actions were.

Tadashi pulled the locket she gave back to him from his pocket and opened up to see the photo from their first date inside. Filled with determination, Tadashi now knew what to do in order to hopefully make it up to Yumi. The only problem was if he would be able to repair the damage he had done before he lost her forever.

* * *

 **Yumi's POV:**

The sound of the zipper was heard as Yumi finished packing her suitcase. She was flying out of San Fransokyo tomorrow. It had already almost been a week since she fought with Tadashi. There were several times when Yumi had found herself in front of the university, ready to make up but whenever she arrived, Tadashi wasn't there. Even during the times when she visited the Lucky Cat Café to spend some time with Aunt Cass and Hiro, Tadashi had been out. The only bright side to the week before her departure was that she had slowly regained back her relationship with Hiro. Though there were times when she felt guilty around him since she knew of his feelings now, the two still were at least on good terms now compared to before.

After rolling her suitcase to the corner of her room, she pulled out her phone and unconsciously scrolled to all the missed calls from Tadashi. She realized that she could simply answer him when he called her, but it was too difficult for her to answer as she was scared of what he would say. But despite her feat she still wanted to see him one last time in person, and not just hear his voice over the phone. Deciding to try one last time, she headed out.

She had just locked the front door when she saw a familiar moped pull up.

"Tadashi?"

He quickly hit the brakes and jumped off his bike he ran towards her.

"Yumi, there you are!"

She didn't hide her confusion.

"You were looking for me?"

He was still panting when he reached her.

"I'd been looking for you these past few days but you never picked up my calls. So I checked the park, the hospital you volunteer at, the university, but you were never around."

"I've been looking for you too." She started to feel a smile coming.

"Wait… so we've both been searching for each other?" His eyebrows furrowed.

There was a slight pause between the two before they both broke into a fit of laughter, as if all the worry that had been suppressed in them was released.

"What in the world is with our luck?" Yumi laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick up your calls," Yumi started calming down, "But it didn't feel right. I had to see you."

She felt Tadashi caress her cheek, making her smile.

"I had to see you too… Yumi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No, I'm sorry. I should've been more considerate. It was late and you were so exhausted and stressed."

"I still shouldn't have acted that way. I should've known that you would've only visited me at that time if you had something important to tell me."

Her eyes widened.

"Who told you?"

"Hiro."

Yumi held his hands, her fingers smoothing over his knuckles before she remembered Baymax.

"Did you finish Baymax?" She asked curiously.

"Hey, I'm in the middle of making up with you after not seeing you for an entire week and you still bring up my work? Talk about killing the vibe." He said light-heartedly.

Yumi raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"I finished him." He smiled.

Filled with excitement for her boyfriend, Yumi jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"That's amazing! All of your hard work has finally paid off! When can I see him?"

Still holding her in his arms, Tadashi allowed his forehead to rest against hers. He was so close that Yumi could feel each warm breath, each word, caress her lips gently.

"Just for today Yumi, let's not talk about work or school or the future. Can't we just have this day to ourselves?"

She felt as if her mind and body was drunk off of Tadashi as she barely managed to whisper out a yes.

Before she could react however, she felt him quickly pull away to place a helmet on her head as he pulled her towards his moped. Instinctively, she held on tightly to his waist as he sped away but was still a bit mind boggled.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Tadashi grinned as he sped through the streets of San Fransokyo.

Finally arriving at their destination, Tadashi took hold of Yumi's hand as he led her through the San Fransokyo Park until they reached a familiar bridge.

"Isn't this the bridge…" Yumi started but Tadashi finished her sentence for her.

"…Where you confessed to me for the first time? Sure is." He smiled as he leaned on the railing and stared out into the distance.

Yumi recalled the night of the summer festival two years ago when she told Tadashi she had loved him for the first time. She had been so afraid of Tadashi's rejection and was almost certain that their friendship was going to dissipate until Tadashi had kissed her, revealing how he loved her back.

"I'll never forget that night," Yumi made her way towards her boyfriend, resting her body against his as they both stared at the park scenery. "That was one of the happiest moments of my life."

Tadashi kissed her on the top of her head before smiling down at her.

"Me too."

He took hold of her hand again and led her on a stroll through the park.

"Just out of curiosity," Yumi started, "When did you realize you liked me?"

She could slightly feel her cheeks flush from asking such a corny, embarrassing question. Tadashi thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I guess when I caught you being confessed to at the nurse's clinic by that one baseball player."

"Really? All the way back then?" She figured he liked her later on.

"Yeah, after seeing that, I realized that I didn't want you to be with anyone else. I only wanted you to give your time to me, and me only."

"Wow, someone sounds possessive." She joked.

"Then what about you? When did you fall for this super awesome guy?"

She rolled her eyes at him at his remark but answered him seriously.

"I was definitely attracted to you since the beginning but as we spent more time together, the attraction became feelings which started growing exponentially. So I guess…I've always sort of liked you."

Tadashi had squeezed her hands a bit as a gesture of affection before going back to his playful demeanor.

"If you answer like that it makes me look bad."

Yumi humorously flipped her hair.

"That's because I'm the best girlfriend ever." She jested with an obnoxious voice.

The couple spent the rest of their last afternoon together strolling through the enormous park as they talked about all the memories they shared together since that faithful day when she helped Hiro from the bullies. They talked so extensively that they didn't realize night had already fallen indicating it was time for Yumi to go home. When Tadashi dropped her off though, Yumi didn't want their time to end.

"How about you come in and I'll cook you one last meal?" Yumi offered until she remembered what he said, feeling awkward. "Unless… I mean… if you don't want me to…"

Tadashi kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it when I said it was a burden. I was just not myself that night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, to be honest, I love it when you cook for me. It makes me feel like we're a newlywed couple." He laughed. "But are you sure? What about your dad? Don't you want to spend more time with him?"

She shook her head.

"He already flew to Manbai first to help move in furniture for my new room and to talk to my mom privately."

"If you're sure, then I'll take you up on your offer." He smiled as he followed her into the kitchen.

Yumi prepared a quick omelet with the little ingredients that were in the fridge but the two ate their dinner in silence, as it dawned on them both that this was going to be their last meal together for a while. The silence lasted throughout their entire meal as both had been preoccupied with the thousands of thoughts going through their mind.

After cleaning up their dishes and the table, Tadashi decided it was as good a time as any to leave. As they stood silently in the middle of the kitchen, Yumi already knew what Tadashi was going to say as he looked her in the eyes.

"Yumi, I guess it's time for me to go."

She didn't respond with words and simply shook her head. He leaned down a bit and held both of her arms gently, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm going to see you off at the airport tomorrow so it's not really goodbye yet."

As he gave her one of his normal, caring smiles, Yumi's emotions went on overload. She didn't want him to go yet. She knew that when they say goodbye, it wasn't going to be forever. They would surely meet again, but for some odd reason, she felt that if she didn't hold onto him now, he'd slip out of her reach forever.

To try to quench the hurt in her heart, she jumped into his arms, tiptoeing a bit as she pulled him down into her kiss. He quickly wrapped both of his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and neck as she felt her body slowly leaning backwards into the kitchen counter as she felt him slip his tongue into her mouth. However, as soon as she caressed his cheek with her hand, he pulled away, leaving her breathless and confused.

"I really need to go." Tadashi said, flustered and breathless as well.

Reacting quickly, Yumi grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him.

"Don't go. Stay with me tonight. I want to spend all my remaining time here with you." She pleaded.

"I can't." Tadashi gazed sadly at Yumi.

"Why not?" She asked innocently. "You slept over here before."

"It was different then," Tadashi's voice raised a bit, "We were just friends then. Things are completely different now."

He looked away from her gaze as his cheeks began reddening and his voice lowered.

"We may have grown up together but I'm a man now Yumi. If I stay any longer with you, I won't be able to control myself."

After understanding what he said, Yumi felt herself blush profusely but a sudden wave of composure and confidence built in her small body. She moved to stand directly in front of her best friend. She took his face in her hands, this time forcing him to look at her.

"I don't mind."

"Yumi, do you understand what you're saying?" His eyes wide.

She kissed him gently.

"If it's with you, I'm fine."

She pulled him in for another kiss before he could respond. The boy, who normally always thought rationally and reasonably, allowed his cravings to consume him as he pulled Yumi up off the ground as they kissed. It was as if some buried instincts emerged as Yumi wrapped her legs around his waist while he began carrying her up the stairs.

As he carried her, kissing her continuously, this new desire had surprised Yumi herself. She never thought she or Tadashi would be the type of couple to give in to their desires, but her departure was like a trigger. When she thought about it, they two had never been separated by such a huge distance before. She wondered when and how did she come to love Tadashi so much, so much that they had reached this point. She wondered what her life would be like if she didn't meet Tadashi- if she never came to San Fransokyo. Would she still find a love like this? Would she ever come to love a boy in her hometown that made her feel this way- a boy who would make her want to give him her everything?

"Tadashi?" She breathed out, stopping their kiss as they reached her bedroom door.

These thoughts clouded her mind, but as she saw the love in Tadashi's gentle eyes as she said his name, she knew she could never find another person like him.

"Yeah Yumi?"

"I'm so happy to have met you."

He gave her one more kiss.

"Me too."

She let out a giggle as he tickled her by kissing her on her nose, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're leaving San Fransokyo."

Yumi wiped away a tear from the frizzy haired woman's face. She offered her a smile as they stood in the airline terminal, three hours before Yumi's flight.

"I'll miss you too Aunt Cass."

The café owner wrapped her arms tightly around the small girl, hugging her tightly as she spoke to her.

"You better write to us."

"I promise." Yumi hugged her back, feeling emotional. "Thank you for being so welcoming and kind towards me through all these years."

Aunt Cass pulled away and moved a strand of Yumi's hair back.

"Just remember Yumi, you're part of our family now and you have and always will be welcomed into our household."

After giving receiving a light peck on the cheek from Yumi, Aunt Cass moved aside for Hiro to say his goodbye. However, as soon as he stood in front of Yumi, he was at a loss for words, standing there awkwardly.

"What's wrong Hiro? No grand goodbye for me?" Yumi teased.

"I'm sorry." He almost whispered.

Confused, Yumi tried looking him in the eye, though the boy kept insisting on staring at the floor, as if in shame.

"For what Hiro?"

"For avoiding you for all those months…I regret it. I wish I could've spent more time with you. If only I knew…" He felt himself get choked up a bit.

Yumi held his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"It makes me happy to know you think that and it's ok. I'm sorry for not trying harder to talk to you." Remembering why Hiro had avoided her, Yumi couldn't help but feel a bit awkward as she continued speaking. "And I'm sorry again Hiro…but thank you again, for your feelings." She whispered.

"It's ok." He shyly spoke before putting on a smile and whispering in Yumi's ear. "I'll happily accept defeat since my opponent was my brother after all."

Yumi affectionately ruffled Hiro's hair.

"Hiro, please take care of yourself while I'm gone. Don't get into any more trouble alright?"

He rolled his eyes at her as a grin formed on his face.

"I'm not a kid anymore Yumi."

A nostalgic, sad smile formed from Yumi's lips.

"I know, but I still can't help but think of that boy I found in the alleyway all those years ago." She paused a bit before continuing. "I'm glad I got to meet you Hiro."

"I'm glad you helped me all those years ago too Yumi." He smiled.

She then pulled him in for a hug, a hug which reminded her of how Hiro's hugs used to always make her feel better and comforted; a hug which she couldn't receive anymore.

Finally, Hiro parted from her and left with Aunt Cass to the car so Yumi could have some alone time with Tadashi. As they watched Aunt Cass and Hiro leave, Yumi couldn't help but feel worried about the small boy.

"Hey Tadashi, now that you finished Baymax, you should have more time right?"

"Don't worry Yumi, I promise to message you every day." Tadashi smiled but Yumi shook her head.

"It's Hiro. I'm worried about him."

"What's wrong with Hiro?"

"He's been going to bot fights."

"What?" Tadashi almost yelled until Yumi quieted him down. "How do you know this?"

"I saw him once while I was downtown. I tried convincing him to quit but I don't think he'll listen to me. Maybe you'll have more luck? He looks up to you after all." She smiled as he patted her on the head.

"I'll take care of him. Also, Honey Lemon wanted me to remind you to text her while you're gone."

Yumi chuckled.

"How could I forget? Even if I forgot she'd probably spam my phone."

The two smiled at each other as they thought about the gang before Yumi had a sudden revelation which scared her.

"What if we can't handle it? I heard long distance relationships rarely work. What if we can't last?"

"We can." Tadashi stated firmly.

"But we don't know the future. You might get bored of me or find someone else."

Tadashi's eyes grew wide before he quickly dug into his messenger bag for a trinket. Once he pulled it out though, Yumi's heart beat rose with happiness as she saw the familiar silver jewelry.

"My locket!"

"Yeah, I figured you'd want it back." He shrugged as he placed it around her neck.

Yumi stared at her treasure lovingly.

"Open it." Tadashi stated.

Inside the locket held the same picture Yumi had placed in there: the photo booth picture they took on their first date; the other side of the locket however now had an engraving.

"I'll never give up on us." She read aloud.

"And I mean it." He caressed her cheek as she looked up at his tender eyes. "Even though we'll be apart, we can still make this work. Video calls, phone calls, texting, we'll do it all. Once I save up enough money, I'll even fly to Manbai if I have to. This isn't the end of us Yumi. I promise you I'll never love anyone like I love you. So please, be patient and wait for me."

"You sound like you're proposing." Yumi teased him but he didn't laugh back.

"I'm serious Yumi." He took her left hand and placed a kiss on her imaginary ring. "One day I'll do a proper proposal but until then, just believe in me."

"Who knew Tadashi Hamada could be super cheesy and romantic?" She laughed making him smile.

"Hey, it's just another thing that makes me super awesome." He joked before Yumi pulled him down for a kiss.

"Well then, I promise you Tadashi Hamada, to love you until death do us part." She rested her forehead against his.

"I promise you Yumi Evans, to love you until death do us part." He smiled.

"I don't want us to say goodbye." Yumi stated after they pulled apart, her left hand still held by his.

"Then how about, until next time?" He offered.

A small smile creeped onto Yumi's pink lips as she looked up to the man who was her best friend, her boyfriend, her family, and finally said her last words.

"Until next time, Tadashi."

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Thank you all for being patient. I was really swamped with school and stuff so it was hard to update. In return though, I decided to upload a longer than normal chapter. I hope you all liked it! Please tell me your thoughts and I will try to update when I can. ^_^**


	15. Ch14: Until Death Do Us Part &Epilogue

**Yumi's POV:**

"Yumi don't you think it's about time to go home?"

The small girl didn't stop writing as she answered her peer's question.

"No, I have a few more articles I want to take notes on before I leave. Besides, I'm waiting for a text."

"I know that the time difference makes it hard but it's already past midnight Yumi. You can just answer the text in the morning right?"

"But I want to know right away."

Giving up to the girl's stubbornness, Yumi's friend had bid his farewell to her, leaving Yumi in the laboratory alone as she perused through several papers about neurological research on limb regeneration in certain animals.

After coming to her new university in Manbai, Yumi quickly buried herself into her studies and research, joining one of the research projects in the university. Her team had focused on cell growth and regeneration. She had usually spent much of her nights in the laboratory but always made sure to return home to help her mother in the day. Though her mother was still disabled and weak, she was slowly regaining some strength over the summer, giving Yumi great relief. Despite how much she missed her friends and father back in San Fransokyo, Yumi didn't regret coming to help her mother with her rehabilitation. She was also thankful for all the resources available to her in Manbai which kept her busy.

Suddenly, Yumi heard her phone notify her of an incoming call. Looking at her phone screen, she immediately answered after seeing the ID.

"So…?" Yumi asked.

"I got in!" Hiro exclaimed.

"That's great Hiro!"

"Yup, we're all super proud of him!" she heard Aunt Cass's voice clearly, signaling that Yumi was on speakerphone.

"The little dude was super nervous though." Fred stated right before Hiro defended himself.

"I was not!"

"Anyway, Yumi are you still in the lab?" Tadashi's voice was heard in the midst of Fred and Hiro's bickering.

Unable to lie to Tadashi, she admitted her being in her lab.

"Yumi, it's not safe for you to be there so late!"

"Aww Tadashi, stop worrying about her so much." Honey Lemon's voice chirped in.

Yumi heard Tadashi's voice more clearly as the others' voices had become more blurred, indicating that he took her off speakerphone.

"Promise me you'll go home now." He requested.

"Alright, I'll go home after I lock the lab up. And Tadashi?"

"Mhmm?"

"Love you." Yumi stated, reminding him.

She could picture the blush which probably formed on his cheeks as he whispered back to her.

"Love you too."

"Tell everyone goodbye and goodnight for me?"

"Sure thing; stay safe Yumi."

"You too Tadashi."

Yumi pressed the red button on her phone, ending the phone call. As she started cleaning up around the lab, she felt herself smile as she thought about Hiro's accomplishment. According to Tadashi, after he brought Hiro to his lab, Hiro had become enamored with the research occurring there and worked diligently during the summer to win the showcase presentation in order to enroll into the university. He apparently had been creating millions of microbots, similar to his bot used in the botfights, for his project and tonight was the showcase.

Grabbing her bag, Yumi made her way out of the university after locking the laboratory doors. On her way to the main street, she pulled out her phone to call a cab to pick her up. After she reached home she decided to turn on the television in her room for background noise as she changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. However, after finishing up her night routine the news anchor had received a sudden report. Normally, Yumi wouldn't pay much attention but she distinctly heard the words "San Fransokyo." Quickly running to her television, she stared at the sudden news report and watched in disbelief at the fire burning at a familiar building as the reporter gave out the details of his report.

 _"_ _At nine twenty-three tonight, an explosion had erupted in the auditorium of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology where the esteemed university was holding its showcase for new inventors and company scouts. We just received report that immediately following the beginning stage of the fire, a young man had rushed into the fire. Witnesses state the man had ran into the fire as a rescue attempt for Robert Callaghan. Our sources have identified the young man as Tadashi Hamada, a student at the university."_

Yumi felt her heart drop at the name. Her mind began spinning as she watched the clips of firefighters battling the fire which ate the building and paramedics gathering up the injured. She had barely even listened to the rest of the reporter's report as she felt her chest and throat tightening.

 _"…_ _rescue team was dispatched…"_

Yumi felt her knees grow weak as she collapsed onto her bedroom floor.

 _"…_ _no body has been found yet…"_

She felt her eyes water, her eyes glued to the screen.

 _"…_ _don't know the cause of the explosion…"_

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It couldn't be true; she had just spoken to Tadashi on the phone not even an hour ago.

 _"…_ _will keep you posted…"_

As the report ended, Yumi remembered the last time she saw Tadashi's face at the airport a few months ago as they said their vow.

 _"_ _Until death do us part."_

* * *

Epilogue: Part 1 

It seemed like a nice day for a flight. The sky was clear, she had received a window seat towards the front of the plane and there were no signs of delay or possibilities of turbulence. The elder woman had a nice warm cup of coffee in her hand and was very content as she sat waiting for the plane to arrive. All seemed well, so the woman couldn't figure out why the young woman in front of her was so fidgety. At first, the aged woman tried to mind her own business and ignore the young woman's odd behavior as she consistently checked her watch, picked up her phone as if she was about to message someone, before putting her phone away; not to mention the girl's legs shaking nervously as she looked around the airport. Being known to her friends as a meddler, the older woman only lasted about ten minutes before she decided to converse with the girl.

"You seem a bit tense. Are you alright child?"

The girl turned her attention to the stranger, a bit flabbergasted from being caught in her nervous state.

"Oh," She started before pausing a bit before letting out a defeated chuckle, her voice lighthearted. "Was it that obvious I was nervous?"

"The shaky legs do give it away." The woman chuckled back.

"Well, I am a bit nervous about going to San Fransokyo."

"Is this your first time flying there?"

"Oh no!" The girl's tone turned soft as her eyes held a sort of lost look. "I used to live there, a long time ago, but this is my first time back since then."

"I see. I take it you do not have fond memories in that city?"

"On the contrary," The girl smiled, "Most of my happiest memories reside in that city."

"Then what seems to be the problem child?"

"A lot of things happened and I'm not the same girl I once was. I've made a lot of choices I've regretted since then and I'm not sure if I'll be forgiven."

The old woman was a bit taken aback that the girl had revealed such a personal statement with a stranger at the airport but perhaps it was the woman's age or the young girl's bottled up feelings. The woman, seeing the lost, hopeless look in the girl's eyes, couldn't help herself and decided that even as a stranger, maybe she would be able to ease the weight off the girl's shoulder, even by just a little.

"Well dear, you are not the only one who changed. We all change over time; it's something that is inevitable. Also, take it from a woman who has lived most of her lifetime; the nice things about mistakes, are the lessons you learn from them and the knowledge you gain on how to mend them."

The young girl beamed at the graying woman.

"Thank you." She stretched her legs a bit before looking out the window. "At least San Fransokyo shouldn't have changed way too much, right?"

"I don't know dear, a lot of happened in that city these past few years. Back in my youth would I ever imagine there being super heroes running amuck in the city fighting evildoers."

The girl remembered the news cast she used to watch back in Manbai.

"That is true. They certainly weren't around when I lived there. Big Hero 6 I think it was?"

The older woman suddenly had a revelation.

"Oh my goodness, where are my manners. We've been talking all this time and I still haven't formally introduced myself."

She held out her hand.

"My name is Nancy."

The young woman gingerly accepted the woman's introduction as she too revealed her name.

"Mayumi ma'am, but please, call me Yumi."

Epilogue: Part 2

Blank walls, one single window, a small chest, and a twin bed; that's all the young man woke up to. It was a morning like any other. The young man got up, got ready for the day, but when as soon as he touched his bedroom door, the man felt spontaneity take control. His conscious told him to head to his daily tasks but decided to ignore his righteous mind for once and head out for a walk around the city, without even noting his household.

As he strolled around the city, he observed the busy sidewalks and bustling streets filled with people who seemed to know where they all knew where they were going, unlike him. A person who barely spent time outside due to his shut in life, he breathed in the fresh air; well, as fresh as it can be due to the pollution emitting from the daily traffic.

The man had no location in mind, he found his feet walk on and on, and didn't resist the urge. It wasn't until he reached near the edge of the city when his feet stopped, leaving him in the middle of the sidewalk in an area he's never been in before. Finally taking in his surroundings, he noticed he was in a very secluded area, as barely any bystanders were around the empty shops. Suddenly, the man noticed a cab pull up across the street to let out a young woman with long wavy dark brown hair that fell down her back and though the woman was shorter than average, it made her no less beautiful in the man's eyes. After waving goodbye to the cab driver, the young woman proceeded into what appeared to be a park and the man couldn't help but follow her as her appearance in such a desolate area instigated his curiosity.

After following her discretely through the entranceway, he realized that what she entered wasn't a park, but a cemetery, thus piquing his curiosity further. As he followed her, he had a feeling in his chest that he knew her from somewhere. He didn't watch much television but maybe in some of the limited time he did, he might've seen her. Or did he see her once while he walked outside on the streets? He followed her as she came across a gravestone that was the opposite of extravagant, with its simple design and engraving. He watched as she removed the dead flowers which rested upon the foot of the gravestone before kneeling down, gingerly traced the name with her fingers.

The woman then began speaking with such sincerity, as if speaking to the person who must've been buried there. The young man knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, as her conversation should be private and for her own closure, but there was something oddly entrancing in her voice which made him stay his ground as he hid behind the tree.

"I'm finally back." She started awkwardly. "I know it took a few years but I hope you understand. It was so hard for me to accept that you were gone; it's silly, but there was even a time when I was in extreme denial. Since they never found your body I believed you were alive. I kept repeating that like a mantra in my head. I so desperately clung onto the hope that you were alive that I didn't come to your funeral even though all our friends and family needed me. I knew that going to your funeral meant that your death was real and I couldn't accept that. I also told myself I wouldn't come back to San Fransokyo since it was too painful; I was so selfish."

Tears began to trickle down the girl's cheeks and she didn't dare wipe it away.

"And then my mother passed away. Apparently, her head trauma was worse than they initially thought. There was a rupture in her brain and the surgery couldn't save her. After her funeral, I fell into a dark place. I wanted to leave and be with you and my mother."

The girl then wiped her tears with her hand and let out a small smile.

"But then I remembered my father, our family and friends here in San Fransokyo and realized that I'm not really alone. I also knew how much you'd hate me if I just gave up just like that. Afterwards I decided that I needed to face my fear and come back here."

The girl took something out of her pocket as she spoke.

"So today I went back to all the places we visited on my last day with you here all those years ago. I went to where I confessed to you, where we had our first date, and where you took me on my birthday and at each place I visited, I felt as if my heart was being ripped.

"But you know, despite all of the pain I feel, I don't regret anything. I don't regret meeting you or falling in love with you. You've given me so many happy memories and moments I'll treasure forever. Loving you is the best thing I've ever experienced. So Tadashi, thank you."

The young woman then kissed the trinket she was holding in her hand before placing it at the bottom of the gravestone. The man was so entranced by the girl's speech that he didn't notice the tear that fell from his eye or another young man holding flowers approaching the tombstone. The young man then spoke, surprising the woman who sat at the grave.

"Yumi?"

The young woman then turned around and recognizing the young man that stood in front of her, wiped her tears and then slowly stood up. The bushy haired young man stood there in shock as the young woman smiled at him warmly. It felt like forever before she decided to speak.

"Hi Hiro." She pulled a loose strand of hair from her face. "You've gotten taller." She tried to say lightheartedly but the young man kept staring at her with no expression.

"I know I should've come back sooner and I don't really have any good excuses." She began tearing up again. "I'm so sorry for everything. I know I should've been there for you and I don't know if you'll ever forgiv-"

Before the young woman could say anything else, the young man pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly.

"Hiro," She stuttered, tears falling, "What…"

"You're back." The emotion in his voice made him sound child-like. "Nothing matters anymore because you came back Yumi. You came back to me. Promise you'll never leave again."

The girl returned his embrace.

"I promise."

The young woman then pulled the two apart and caressed the young man's cheek.

"Let's go back home to Aunt Cass and the others. I finally finished saying goodbye."

The young man named Hiro then placed his flowers on the gravestone before walking back with the young woman.

After the two left, the man's curiosity carried his feet to the grave of the woman's beloved and though he knew it was disrespectful, he took ahold of the trinket-a locket- the woman placed there earlier. The man then felt his heart beat faster as confusion and shock overwhelmed him. Before he could fully contemplate his sudden emotions a familiar voice woke him from his stupor making him turn around to see his benefactor standing there.

"Yes sir?" He spoke to his patron.

"Why did you leave the estate?"

"I'm sorry sir; I guess I just wanted a change of scenery." He paused a bit before continuing. "Do you know whose grave this is sir?"

"No idea."

The man sighed.

"We're going back now and this time, you won't be leaving the estate, understood?"

His guardian then turned around and marched away but he couldn't move. At first he contemplated further questioning his patron about the grave but decided to keep it to himself.

"Sunfire!" His guardian yelled for him to come quickly.

As the young man walked away from the grave though, he discretely hid the locket into his pocket as he knew that two questions would continue to haunt him during his future: Who was this Tadashi Hamada and why did he look exactly like him?

* * *

 **Hi everyone! We've finally reached the end of "Loving You." Thank you all so much for staying with Yumi and Tadashi this whole time and leaving me comments on what you think. Also, as you might have noticed, I left a bit of a cliffhanger and that's because I'm thinking of making a sequel to Loving You! I plan on making the sequel title be "Missing You" so please look out for it unless would you all rather have me continue the story on this Loving You file? Please let me know and also let me know your thoughts on the upcoming sequel. Thank you all so much again and Happy New Year!**


	16. Side Story 1: Tadashi's Story

"Can you promise me Tadashi? Can you promise me that you'll always be there for Hiro?"

The young boy smiled at his petite mother and nodded before turning his attention to the small pinkish baby that rested in his mother's arms. As he stared into that peaceful sleeping face, there was no hesitation on his promise.

"I promise that I'll always protect him, no matter what."

* * *

He didn't need any friends. At least that's what he told himself whenever Aunt Cass always pondered why Tadashi never hung out with other kids. Taking care of Hiro was already a full time gig for him. He knew it was hard for Hiro to make friends due to his intelligence; he knew he was all Hiro had. Tadashi tried to hang out with kids like normal, he really did, but it was too difficult. He even tried having Hiro tag along with his playdates but Hiro would always end up getting into an argument with the other kids. It always ended with Tadashi losing his friend. So even though it wasn't hard for Tadashi to make friends, he always ended up pulling away. Besides, Hiro needed him. Whenever Hiro was alone, he had a tendency to get into trouble. And Tadashi made a promise; a promise to always protect Hiro. So he didn't need any close friends. He only needed Hiro; at least, that's what he used to think.

Tadashi would never forget the day Mayumi Evans came into his life. He had been busy that day helping Aunt Cass with the café. Although Hiro stated he was able to return home alone, something nagged at Tadashi's subconscious. As the hours rolled on by, he grew more worried as he continuously glanced at the door, hoping to see his younger brother walk through the door, but he never came back. Finally, fear overtook his mind as images of Hiro being beat up in a dark alley overtook his mind.

Grabbing his coat he was prepared to go search for Hiro when Aunt Cass reminded him to bring in the easel outside of the café. Though Tadashi did as he was told, all he could think of was what kind of trouble Hiro was probably getting himself into when suddenly he heard the voice he was dying to hear all evening.

"Tadashi!"

Turning, he saw his brother piggybacking on the back of a girl about Tadashi's age. Feeling elated from his brother being safe, he quickly dashed to his brother as the girl set his brother off her back. As Tadashi came closer, he noticed the bandages on his brother's legs and as well as the small band aid on his face.

"What happened to you?" Tadashi tried being as calm as he could.

His brother shrugged, trying to act cool as usual.

"Just playing around with some guys from school."

Tadashi knew this was a complete lie but always went along with it, learning by now that pressing it usually earns him bad responses.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Like he normally does, Tadashi hit his brother on the side of the head playfully.

"You bonehead."

Hiro quickly let out a small whine of pain making Tadashi let out a small chuckle before finally turning his attention to the stranger who stood beside them. He couldn't help but feel incredibly thankful to this girl who brought his younger brother back to him.

"Were you the one who bandaged Hiro up?"

She simply nodded.

"Thanks for taking care of my bonehead of a brother. My name is Tadashi by the way. What's yours?"

She gave such a sweet smile as she introduced herself.

"Mayumi but my friends call me Yumi."

It seemed like she was about to say something else but Hiro interrupted.

"I was planning on giving Yumi some cake as a thank you for helping me."

Tadashi tousled his younger brother's hair, making Hiro let out his usual toothy grin and laugh. Hiro was right though. Yumi had been so incredibly kind to have helped Hiro out, the least they could do is reward her with some cake. Besides, if she didn't eat it, Aunt Cass would probably eat it all up anyway while watching her Friday night dramas.

"Good idea little bro."

Tadashi observed as Yumi's eyes widened as if she had a sudden revelation and quickly interjected with a flustered voice.

"Oh no it's ok. I was just planning on taking him back and making sure he was ok. I wasn't actually planning on taking anything." Yumi cut in.

Hiro let out a pout and Tadashi shook his head, not allowing this to slip by.

"We insist. It's the least we could do after you took care of Hiro."

Besides, Tadashi was oddly curious about this girl. She intrigued him. It's not every day a random stranger would help a stranger but instead she put her hands up and slowly backed away from the two.

"It's totally fine. I should be getting back home anyway since it's getting late. My folks will be worried. It was really nice meeting you two though."

Tadashi watched as she gave a small wave goodbye and began jogging away in the direction from which she came. A strange feeling welled up inside himself as he watched her figure grow farther away. He had almost a desperation of wanting the girl to stay longer. He wanted to know more than just her name. Before he could stop himself, he felt his lips forming words and his voice interpolating through the night.

"Maybe we'll see you around?" She heard Tadashi yell.

The girl suddenly stopped her jog to turned back to look at them. She then broke into a huge, genuine smile as she waved back.

"I hope so." She answered before starting her jog again and Tadashi believed that her words were true.

As they headed back into the café, Tadashi didn't even need to ask Hiro about the new girl. Hiro immediately began complimenting Yumi as he retold the story of how she saved him in the alleyway, beating up the kids who were bullying him before treating his wounds and then piggybacking him back. It was the first time Tadashi had seen Hiro talk about someone with such idolization since Hiro's obsession with the martial artist Kei Takamura.

So the next day when Tadashi went to school and saw the mysterious girl enter his classroom, his heart filled with delight. They became instant friends and it was no surprise that Aunt Cass took an instantaneous likening to the girl as well. So it was no surprise that she became integrated into the Hamadas' lives. Her presence was so normal at some point that Tadashi began forgetting his "don't need friends" mantra.

A year passed into their friendship and the mantra seemed as if it was going to disappear into oblivion until one night while Tadashi and Hiro laid in their respective beds after a day of hanging out with Yumi. Tadashi found his eyes slowly close and was about to allow himself to be lulled to sleep when Hiro's voice cut through the silence of the night, forcing Tadashi to attempt to be attentive.

"Yumi is a good friend."

"Yeah, she is." Tadashi yawned.

"Do you think she'll be around for a long time?"

"Yeah, I think she will be." A small smile danced on Tadashi's lips.

"Longer than mom and dad?"

The nine-year-old's voice was a whisper but Tadashi heard it loud and clear, Hiro's question felt as if a cold bucket was dumped over his head, waking up him up effectively. Tadashi tried to hide the wariness and hesitation in his answer as he replied.

"Yeah."

Tadashi could picture the immense smile that lit on Hiro's face at the moment as he spoke effervescently.

"Cool. I'm sure you're right Tadashi. Good night!" The boy quickly dug into his sheets, allowing sleep to overtake him quickly as his worries were demolished.

But Tadashi was wide awake. Fear began creeping into the boy's mind. He didn't realize that Yumi had already been in their lives for a year. They were about to finish middle school and enter high school already. He tried to push all his negative thoughts of her leaving them out of his mind, trying to force himself to sleep but ended up staring at his bedroom ceiling, listening to the time tick by.

* * *

The next day was like any other normal Sunday. Aunt Cass opened the café, following her timely schedule and prepared for the day, the aroma of coffee floating upstairs like normal. Hiro slept in, not noticing Tadashi's alarm go off. Tadashi began his usual routine: brushed his teeth, got dressed, ate breakfast and then went downstairs to help Aunt Cass with the café. The regular Sunday customers came by, greeted Tadashi and Aunt Cass, ordered their regular order, and went on their way. Hiro eventually got up and hung out at the café after getting dressed. Mochi played with some of the children who stopped by with their parents. It was a normal Sunday. So it was no surprise when the café bell rang at around 1:22 P.M., signaling Yumi's arrival.

Usually, Hiro would greet her instantly, followed by her greeting the rest of everyone at the café, and then she would walk over and sit at the booth, striking up a conversation with the Hamadas. So as Tadashi cleaned up the booth from the pile of dishes and mess that rested there, he listened to the usual greetings and small talk between Yumi and the café folk, the normalcy clearing his fears from the night before. That was, until she greeted him and he looked up to see her.

She was different. Her trademark skinny jeans and a graphic tee were gone and replaced with black shorts, a simple white blouse and a denim jacket. Her hair was no longer tied in a ponytail but was down, her wavy hair falling off her shoulders. Tadashi felt foolish for stuttering a bit as he tried to greet her normally.

"He-hey."

Thankfully Hiro saved him from embarrassment.

"You look so different Yumi!"

Yumi smiled shyly.

"Yeah, my mom was ratting me out about dressing unladylike and I actually sorta wanted to try changing my style. How's it look?"

"You look beautiful sweetie!" Aunt Cass exclaimed excitedly.

"Aww Yumi is growing up." Mrs. Patel, one of the regular customers remarked, "What do you think Hiro?"

"I think she looks great!" Hiro gave her a thumbs up.

Yumi blushed brightly before looking at Tadashi with her big blue-gray eyes, her eyes pleading for his opinion. He cleared his throat before answering her.

"You look nice Yumi."

Her eyes beamed and then she went about like normal, asking Aunt Cass if she needed help with anything, leaving Tadashi to get back to cleaning.

As the day dragged on, Tadashi couldn't help but steal glances at Yumi and overthink about this change. _Why is Yumi being so girly all of a sudden? What if she realizes that she wants to hang out with the girls from school more? Does that mean she'll leave us?_ He looked over to Hiro who was smiling so brightly at Yumi and Tadashi remembered his late night conversation with Hiro. _What would happen to Hiro if she left? Would he be able to take it?_

Tadashi felt so confused and dizzy as his brain overloaded with so many different possible futures. Suddenly, a voice brought him back to the café.

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled.

"Sorry, what's up?" Tadashi maintained his composure, he couldn't make Hiro worry.

"We're gonna go upstairs and play the new game you got for me last week."

Hiro stated before running up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the two thirteen year olds. Yumi took this opportunity to look at Tadashi with concern written on her face.

"Are you ok Tadashi? You've been really quiet today."

He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He paused. "Why don't you guys start first without me? I have some business to attend to."

"What sort of business? Maybe we can all go together!" Yumi offered.

"No, it's ok. I just forgot that I promised to go tutor some kids today."

Tadashi slowly made his way out the door and waved goodbye quickly before heading to his destination.

* * *

As he stood in front of the stones, the last thing Tadashi expected to hear was the dulcet voice of his close friend.

"Hey."

He didn't bother turning around. He could just imagine the sadness on her face as she stood behind him. He was a bit astonished at himself for not being more surprised that she found out where he went.

"How did you know that I'd be here?"

She took a few steps forward until she stood by his side.

"Hiro told me."

Tadashi turned and gave her a look of confusion. _How did Hiro know?_ She offered a small smile.

"He told me that he followed you secretly here before. I guess you're not good at losing a tail."

"I guess not." Tadashi smiled back.

The two stood in silence for a while, the wind caressing their hair lightly, as if it were as timid as the two teenagers were.

"I was seven." Tadashi finally broke the ice, deciding that it was a good time as any to reveal his story. "I remember the day like it was yesterday. Our parents were going to head to a restaurant for their anniversary so Hiro and I stayed with Aunt Cass for the night. We played games, watched an episode of Aunt Cass's drama with her and then went to bed early. Everything seemed fine until I woke up to the sound of a telephone ringing late at night. Curious to know who was calling so late, I snuck into the living room and eavesdropped into Aunt Cass's conversation. I still remember her cries and knowing that something was wrong. After Aunt Cass finished her phone conversation, she just sat on the floor, crying, so I went up to her and she told me that my parents were in an accident." Tadashi felt his voice crack. "My parents were never going to come back."

He felt Yumi gingerly place her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I'm so incredibly sorry to hear that. I can't imagine the pain you must've felt." She paused for a while before continuing. "But this isn't just about your parents is it? What are you scared of Tadashi?"

He felt his eyes tear up as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"We can't lose anyone, not again. I can't bear to tell Hiro again."

Yumi's eyes dilated with realization.

"Wait, Tadashi, not to sound pompous or anything, but are you scared of losing _me_?"

Tadashi wasn't sure what he expected from Yumi. Maybe she would hug him and reassure him that it wasn't going to happen like she sometimes did or maybe she would grow sad at the prospect of them not being friends anymore. He didn't imagine that she would whack him in the head, causing pain to throb through his skull at her strength as she began shouting at him, causing the tears that started to build up, stop.

"Are you that thick? What do you take me for? Why on earth would you think you would lose me?"

"I uh…" Tadashi couldn't muster any whole words.

"Well?" She sounded like she was scolding a child who was caught in a defiant act.

"I mean…" Tadashi felt as if he was making excuses. "What if you get bored of being with us? What if you feel as if you'd rather make some other friends? Especially now that you're more interested in girly stuff, Hiro and I can't really connect with you."

Tadashi earned another slap from Yumi, this one not being as hard as the first, unless Tadashi's pain from the first was so immense that he didn't feel the second slap as much.

"Is this all because I changed my style? For someone who's one of the smartest kids in school, you're really dumb Tadashi. So what if I changed my style? Things change when we get older. Your style will probably change too but that doesn't mean that you'll leave me right? Your voice is already starting to change and you're getting taller, but that doesn't mean you'll leave me right? If I get older, will you leave me? Tadashi, can't you see how ridiculous you're being?"

She gently held his face in her hands.

"Your parents never left you. They loved you, and I'm sure they would never ever even think about leaving you and Hiro alone. They didn't leave because they want to, but because they were called to be somewhere else. You and Hiro are my best friends in this whole wide world. I would never want to leave you. You two have brought so much happiness in my life and I want to be with you two forever." She smiled brightly. "Why do you think I come visit you almost every day?"

Tadashi smiled warmly at his best friend.

"Thank you Yumi, you're my best friend too."

Yumi then pulled him in for a long needed embrace.

"Promise me you'll never think these things again."

He squeezed her a bit tighter, not wanting to let her go.

"I can't promise anything."

She hit his back playfully, making Tadashi chuckle a bit.

"I'm kidding!"

As he stood there, hugging his best friend, Tadashi although he always stated that he was scared of telling Hiro that someone has left, in reality, he was scared of being left again. If anything, he was the weaker one. He never truly accepted anyone to be close to him for fear of losing someone else. After all, people come and go right? One day she would probably meet a man who would be her future husband and he would have to watch her move on with her life as she started a family of her own while he would watch on the sidelines. So even though he knew that one day Yumi would have to leave, he didn't feel the pain; for it only took one last promise from Yumi to dissipate his fears and pain.

"Even after we die, I'm sure that we'd meet again in our next life."

Tadashi laughed at his friend's cheesiness, giving her a noogie, forcing a laugh out of her as she lightly ran off.

Tadashi never really thought about the afterlife or reincarnation or anything remotely related to that but as he watched one of his best friend run underneath the blue San Fransokyo sky, he smiled to himself as his minds filled with happy thoughts. For that moment, he truly believed that what she said was possible. If he _were_ to die, he was positive that he would search for her again. Next to Hiro and Aunt Cass, she was another important person in his life and he would never let her go, no matter what lifetime. So as he chased after her, freeing himself from his cages of hidden fears and worries, he could only think of one thing.

 _"_ _Thank you for coming into our lives Mayumi Evans."_

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading Tadashi's story. I wanted to explore Tadashi's feelings for Mayumi and to show** ** _just_** **how important she was to his life as a friend. Also, a side note, but the first chapter of** ** _Missing You,_** **the sequel to this story is posted! I hope you all like it! I might continue posting a few more side stories to** ** _Loving You_** **but I'm not 100% sure yet but please let me know if there's anything you guys would like to see!**


End file.
